Highway To Hell
by Allison Moose C
Summary: Nightmares become reality. Dean wakes to find his brother missing in the middle of the night, not knowing where he would go or where to even start looking. Set in s4. (Gift in progress for @sam n dean on Twitter) Photograph by Zeyad Masroor Khan
1. Chapter 1

Sam had his back turned towards Dean, but he could see it all. Sam was... relaxed. Not even one muscle in his body seemed to tense up; he moved with ease.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam started. "Did you really think I changed?"

Dean swallowed in response; he almost prayed that it was inaudible.

Sam turned around and chuckled. "Oh Dean, I changed since you made that dumb deal to bring me back from the dead. I'm shocked that you didn't see it sooner."

He took his brother's silence as a cue to continue. "You know... The coldheartedness? The bonding with Ruby? The demon blood?"

Dean remained silent, in fear of his brother using his own words against him.

"Wow, you really are impotent." -Sam paused- "..Or maybe you're afraid of me."

Luckily, Dean had learned how to mask his fear long ago. His father's first lessons in manhood were to swallow your fears and pride. But Sam could see right through it, he lived with Dean his whole life after all. John had tried to teach Sam the exact same lessons, only he was too stubborn. Sam turned his back to Dean once again and sighed.

"You know what I'm going to have to do, right?" Sam said, again taking the silence as his cue. "You see, Dean, you just get in the way of the scheme of things," -He strolled back over to his brother, who was pinned to a cement column- "And, I think the world would be better off without you anyway."

Even though it was useless, Dean struggled against the invisible force holding him as his brother closed in on him. He knew his life would end short, but by no means did he figure it would be by his own brother; not a demon or a monster posing as his brother, but his own blood. He suddenly felt blinding pain sear throughout his abdomen; he looked up to see his brother's cold expression staring back at him.

"Not really sorry for this." Sam said.

* * *

Dean gasped and bolted up from his bed, drenched in both old and fresh sweat. He would have been relieved if Sam's bed wasn't empty. Dean jumped out of bed, shotgun in hand, and crept around the room. The salt line in front of the front door was broken, although there were no signs of forced entry from anything other than human. Hell, if Dean didn't know better, he would have thought Sam just walked out on him. The rusty gears began to turn in his brain as he started to fully awaken; he grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand and rang his brother's cell. To his luck, the phone was right where his brother left it before he went to sleep, on his own nightstand. Dean threw his phone in frustration and tugged on his short hair. He sat down on Sam's bed, placing his head in his hands; he noticed something he wouldn't have thought to check. The bed was at room temperature, meaning Sam had been gone for a while. Baby was still parked outside the room, and who knows how far his brother could have went by foot, with those gigantic legs and all. Unlike when Sam went missing before, Dean now had supernatural connections on his side (some more than others).

"Castiel! Please come, I need you right now; it's an emergency!" Dean said aloud.

On cue, Dean heard a soft fluttering sound from behind him. He turned around so he could be face to face with the angel.

"Hello Dean," said Castiel.

"Hey, listen, do you think you could help me find my brother, Sam? He went missing, and I have absolutely no freaking clue where he could have gone."

"I'll be right on it."

Castiel stared blankly ahead, causing Dean to arch an eyebrow.

"Dude.." He commented.

"I can't seem to find him anywhere, I searched Earth and all parallel realms to Earth; I'm sorry Dean." The angel replied.

"Wait wait wait," Dean said quickly, before the angel could leave. "How did you search without even going invisigirl?"

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel replied, "but I don't have to teleport to search in different areas."

"Well, why can't you find him?"

"He could be warded or could have been taken to a place where the wardings prevent me from finding him. There isn't anything else I can do."

Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thanks anyway."

"Of course Dean."

And with that, the angel took off to the heavens. Dean didn't give up quite yet; when it was family, he could never do that quite easily. Maybe the angels couldn't get a lead on his brother, but he still had one more option up his sleeve.

Dean rummaged through both his brother's bag and his own for the materials he needed, having a ritual assembled within minutes. He struck an unused match and held it above the bowl, filled with numerous contents.

 _"Ad construgendum,_ _ad ligandum eos,_ _pariter et solvendum._ _et ad,_ _congregantum eos,_ _coram me."_

As the flame inside the bowl diminished everything to ash, a slender figure appeared feet in front of him, turning around. The sound of high heels ricocheted off of the paper-thin walls as Ruby's face came slowly into view.

"Well, well, this is the last door I expected to be knocking down." Ruby said.

"I didn't summon you for snark, I summoned you for information you might have." Dean replied in annoyance.

"And who says I would give it to you, Dean Winchester?"

"If you want to live, you will."

"With my knife that I gave you? How Dean-like of you."

" **Where is Sam?** "

"Geez, calm down there Romeo, I have no idea where your brother ran off to."

"Why wouldn't you know? It's not like your his drug dealer or anything."

" _ **Look**_ , I've been trying to contact him for **_days_** , he hasn't picked up. Just because I'm trying to help him doesn't mean I _know_ _where he is_ every second of the day."

" _ **Well, can't you locate him or something?**_ "

" _ **Don't you think I've tried that already?**_ Wherever he is, I can't close in on him. He must have warded himself or something."

Dean gritted his teeth in aggravation. "Wow, what help you were."

" _You asked a question, and I answered._ Now I have more important things to worry about right now, than a man in a mid-life crisis."

She left as fast as she appeared, leaving Dean back at square one, and more distraught than he could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby awoke to the shrills of a cell phone on his night stand; he grumbled and looked over at the clock. The bright red numbers made his eyes hurt for a moment, but he quickly made out the time to be 3:55 AM. He answered the phone without checking the caller ID, not feeling alert enough to squint at another bright device.

"This better be damn important." He grumbled into the phone.

As soon as he heard Dean's distraught voice on the other end, he instantly perked up with anxiety.

"Okay Dean, where are you?"

After Dean informed of his location, Bobby promised he would be there in a couple hours, snapped his phone shut, and jumped out of bed. Although he was awoken from a rare deep sleep, it couldn't compare to family. He had dropped everything and ran to them more times than he could count, no matter the severity of the situation. With the life he carried on his shoulders, the situations he found himself in were often serious than not.

Bobby grabbed his hunting duffle, his keys, and head out the door in a flash. Knowing the situation was likely too serious to describe over the phone, he floored what he could of his hearty truck.

* * *

Dean paced for hours, or at least that's how long it felt. There wasn't much he could do; there wasn't any logical thing he could think of. His brain was jumbled in a large, endless knot.

He honestly didn't know what he would do without Bobby; his brain would have probably just spiraled at one point, honestly.

While he had waited for Bobby's arrival, he contacted multiple other hunters, just in case. It turns out that many of them had not seen Sam since they last hunted together, which ranged anywhere from months ago to years ago. And none of them had seen Sam within the past twenty four hours, which left him as hopeless as he felt when he got nothing out of a stupid freaking demon.

Dean's thoughts were put to an abrupt halt as he heard a familiar rumble from outside the motel room. He cautiously peeked through the curtains and unlocked the door when he recognized Bobby's old pickup. The man made no dawdle to get inside; he instantly gripped onto Dean's stiff back after bolting the door. It could have easily caused a meltdown, but they shelved their emotions before a single tear was shed.

"What's going on, son?" Bobby asked softly.

"I-I don't know," Dean replied with a hoarse voice, "I woke up, and Sam was just..." -Dean almost whispered- "..gone."

"Did you contact anyone else? Try to get some sort of lead?"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past few hours? Well, besides trying to put a trench into this carpet here."

Bobby sighed. "Nothing?"

Dean hung his head and shook it. "Nothing."

A heavy silence hung over them as different ideas tossed around in their heads.

"Well, he didn't take your car, so that gives us one less opportunity. But we could definitely check some traffic cams, for starters." Bobby said.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that before.." Dean replied.

Hours later, both of them had again come across nothing, after searching over a hundred and fifty different traffic cameras within 100 miles of their current location. It was almost as if Sam, or whoever took Sam, completely avoided the camera. Dean's eyes began to droop involuntarily as cars occasionally flew past the screen. Bobby almost didn't notice, until the table shook gently from Dean jerking himself awake.

"You should get a couple hours of rest, I've got it from here." Bobby said.

"But I've gotta find Sam." Dean slurred.

"You can't find Sam if you can't even keep your eyes open, boy. We can switch in a couple hours if we need to." Bobby replied.

Dean blinked, he was too tired to put up a fight. He didn't really want to fall into the realm of sleep, since he normally was deprived from numerous nightmares; they were inevitable. He reluctantly dragged himself to his still unmade bed, and instantly crashed; the sound of Bobby tapping on the keyboard barely reaching his eardrums.

* * *

There was blackness, so much of it. Oddly, it wasn't threatening. It was actually quite… comforting. Was he dreaming, or was he finally at peace for a couple hours? Dean looked around at the endless darkness that expanded to seemingly nowhere; something seemed off. His whole life, for as long as he could remember, this never happened, not once.

Just as he suspected, he heard something say his name. From where? Well, who knows. Weird was his specialty, his normal. For all he knew, he could have been pulled onto another spacecraft. The thought of being prodded at caused him to shudder. The being spoke to him again, sounding somewhat less distant. It was a male voice, it sounded like..

"Dean, we need to talk."

Dean glared at the angel wearing his young father's meatsuit. He didn't want to be a pet, not again.

"What, do you wait until I _finally_ have some peace and quiet to bug me? Sorry, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying it." Dean grunted.

"I'm afraid this is just as important to you as it is to me." Michael replied sternly.

Unphased, Dean raised his eyebrows. Michael sighed in annoyance.

"Of course you wouldn't see it, you're a Winchester."

He placed two fingers onto the hunter's forehead, and an image instantly flooded into the darkness, until it wasn't an image, but a physical place. It was a convent, not long abandoned. The room Dean currently stood in seemed to be one of the main service rooms. And smack in the middle of it? Was his brother.

"Sammy!" He cried out.

"This isn't real time Dean, it's the future. This is what is currently at stake."

His brother's back was to him, but he could sense that what Sam was doing was nowhere near good. Silently, Dean approached him, feeling as if Sam could turn around and grab him. That precaution was nothing compared to the fear he felt when he saw his brother's face. Sam may have had the same outward appearance, but what Dean saw in his eyes, he didn't recognize. Even in this memorex-created reality, he could feel powerful waves of energy rolling off of his brother; it could make someone crap their pants. If he didn't know him, he would try to kill him.

Suddenly, the waves of power greatly increased and rapidly began to bounce around the room. Even though Dean knew he wouldn't likely be hurt in this scenario, he backed off cautiously as Sam's eyes turned into black orbs. The room started to shake and a light began to creep from the blood on the floor. The light grew too bright to look at, but Dean felt himself strangely looking on, unaffected. He blinked and another figure stood in front of Sam. As Dean's eyes adjusted, the figure became clear enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Hi Sammy." Lucifer grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke with a gasp and looked frantically around the motel room. He panted and wiped the sweat from his face after realizing where he was. He barely even noticed Bobby watching distantly from the foot of the bed.

"I was going to wake you, but I know you needed some rest, so I figured you could ride it out." Bobby said.

Dean gulped and quickly tried to regain his composure, despite Bobby probably have seeing him at his most vulnerable state.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked.

Bobby looked down at his watch. "About three hours." He replied, pulling his chair back to the small table he was using. "So, while you were sleeping, I figured.. Whatever took or has your brother, it had to leave a trace somewhere. So I searched around in the local papers, scanners, etcetera." -Dean made his way over to Bobby's laptop- "It turns out, demonic omens have been increasing around here within the past couple of days."

"But there was no sulfur, I checked." Dean said.

"Yeah, but we should definitely check it out. I think this may have to do with Sam." Bobby said.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked.

"These omens aren't your average omens, Dean.. They're mixed in with some stronger storms, and it's almost like they're leaving a direct trail. And they're lasting for _days_." Bobby explained.

"So maybe a different type of demon or entity?" Dean inferred.

"Correct. Plus, the trail of omens start right here, Pontiac, Illinois," Bobby said.

"..Which is where we are now." Dean finished.

"Mhm. And they end there, Ilchester, Maryland." Bobby said.

"So that's where Sam is." Dean concluded.

"Most likely." Bobby said.

"Then we need to hit the road, now." Dean said.

"Woah woah woah son, we can't hunt something if we don't exactly know what it is." Bobby said, stopping Dean from grabbing his things.

"It's a demon, Bobby. What don't we know?"

"If it's as powerful as it looks, it may need some looking into."

"We have the colt, isn't that good enough?"

"I'm not too sure, but it wouldn't hurt to keep it in mind."

Dean sighed. "Sam could be in serious trouble here, Bobby!"

"Calm down, they wouldn't kill him, not likely. The demons might want him for his abilities."

"Alright, fine. Where do we start?"

* * *

They both spent countless hours searching up numerous different types of entities, as well as trying to trace weather specific omens. Many of the omens derived from different demonic presences, which only made everything all more confusing. Some demons seemed to match the profile, but when summoned, they all seemed just as clueless as everyone else. They were of course put to the test, but either they couldn't care a less (knowing that Dean would likely exorcise them anyway), or simply were clueless.

"Hey, did you happen to contact Ruby?" Bobby asked, cleaning up some of the previous ritual scatterings.

"Yeah, but I guess she couldn't get ahold of Sam either, just like I told you with Cas." Dean replied.

"Well, what if she was covering up?" Bobby said.

They both looked at one another and ran to set up the ritual Dean had performed earlier that day. After finishing preparations, they both exchanged another glance before igniting the contents in the small cauldron. Almost instantly, Ruby appeared in the devil trap, appearing more annoyed than ever.

"Are you serious? Honest to whatever God you believe in, I don't know where your Winn Dixie ran off to." She retorted.

"I say guilty." Bobby said.

Ruby scoffed. "Whatever you believe, I honestly don't care."

Dean gestured to her with the knife, firmly holding it against her vessel's throat. "How would you know we wouldn't summon you for something else?" He asked.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" She spat. "Why else would you summon me twice in one day? Now I told you before, I have no freaking idea where your freaky ass brother is hiding."

"Watch your tone," Dean said through gritted teeth. "before I slit that pretty throat of yours."

"You don't scare me, Winchester." She sneered.

"Dean, just wait a minute, she might be our only lead." Bobby said.

He slowly stepped away from the demon, not breaking eye contact once. He kept the knife at a ready stance, ready for any possible move she could try and pull off.

"I'm gonna ask nicely, only this once." Bobby said. "Where, is Sam?"

"Kiss my ass, I already told you dimwits three times."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"That's for you to figure out."

Ruby glared, not having the slightest idea how she could prove herself in this situation. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Why don't you call your angel lover? I bet he could figure out if I was lying." She said.

Before Bobby and Dean could consider the thought, the flap of wings echoed into the room. They all turned to the trench-coated angel, raising their eyebrows; Ruby smirked knowingly.

"No word on Sam." Cas said, slightly out of breath.

"Well hello to you too, Cas." Dean remarked.

Ruby sarcastically motioned her head forward and cleared her throat.

"While you're here, Cas, I was wondering, could you confirm something for us?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Ruby?" Dean turned around, gesturing for the demon to continue.

"As I was saying to these hard-heads, I have absolutely no idea where Sam was or is. He seems to have warded off every major creature that could possibly track him down, so I can't go and find him." Ruby explained.

"Well, is she lying?" Dean asked.

"I don't think she is, Dean. I just finished talking with Crowley." Cas said.

" _ **And?**_ "

"And he said that he can't get to Sam either."

"Why would you believe The King Of Crossroads?" Bobby asked.

"Because I threatened something in his possession; he admitted this against his will." Cas replied.

"Okay, another dead end." Dean sighed.

"Wait," Bobby said, turning to Ruby, "When did you last see or hear from Sam?"

"The last time I both heard from him and saw him was over a week ago." She said.

"What for?" Dean asked defensively.

"For demon blood, we were preparing to take down Lillith." Ruby admitted reluctantly.

" _ **What?!**_ " Dean fumed, closing in on her.

"We had no other choice, Dean." She started.

" _ **Oh**_ yes you did, _**don't pull that with me.**_ " He seethed.

" _Really?!_ Because do you know what Lillith has been doing? _She's on the final seal_. She could break a number of them, at _any_ second." Ruby spat.

Dean started to walk away but then turned back to pound her face into a battered tomato. The only things that held him back were two pairs of arms behind him.

Ruby smeared the blood off of her vessel and flipped her stray hair strands back onto their original sides.

"Punch me again Dean, I bet all of that angst will definitely help you find your brother." She remarked.

" _ **Shut up you bitch!**_ " He shouted, still struggling in Bobby and Cas' grasps.

"Dean, enough. This isn't necessary." Cas said.

"Cas is right, boy, come on, use your head." Bobby agreed.

Dean grunted as they pulled him onto his feet, anger still coursing through his veins.

"Is that all?" Bobby asked.

" _No_ , but the _knight-in-shining-armor_ wouldn't let me finish." She responded, "Sam kept demanding for more blood. I don't know if it was for the addiction, or if he was going to practice on his own, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Don't tell me.." Dean started.

"He had to get better and I thought maybe some self-practicing would enhance him. So I supplied him, with gallons of the stuff. I got permission from some peers, and we all chipped in." She explained.

"You stupid bitch.." Dean whispered.

"I tried texting him, to ask for progress, but he never got back to me, not once. I couldn't even track him down, not for this whole week." Ruby finished.

"Yeah, that's great." Bobby said.

"So maybe he is just running around rampant from the demon blood. Do you know if he got more?" Castiel asked inquisitively.

"No, I don't. I know just as much as you do." She said.

"So we don't even know if he is in Ilchester." Dean said to Bobby.

"Yeah, but it's worth a shot anyway." Bobby said.

"Are you nuts? What if he isn't there? We don't have any idea how bad this is for him right now! He drank _gallons_ , Bobby." He said.

"I get it, I do. Sam's your brother. But we have to treat this like you were hunting the demon. You didn't know what you were looking for, _remember_?" Bobby reminded him.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. You followed anything remotely weird, and eventually figured out a pattern. Maybe this is what we need to do with Sam. We will find him, okay?"

Dean sighed and looked at the ground. This was always the hardest, staying calm while your other half was in danger. Without Bobby, he probably wouldn't be able to.

"Okay." Dean said quietly.

Bobby smiled and patted Dean's shoulder in reassurance.

"Awe, how sweet. Now, _can you let me go?_ "

Castiel walked over to Ruby, pulling out his angel blade from his sleeve. She looked up slightly, staring straight at the silver blade. He glared momentarily before kneeling to the floor and scraped off some of the trap's paint. Cas slowly stood up, looking her straight in the eyes. Ruby glared back at him and disappeared.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Cas asked.

"I think that would be a smart idea, could you ward all of us?" Bobby asked in response.

Cas raised his palms as a bright light filled the room, causing slight discomfort in both hunters. The light quickly faded and the men searched their bodies for the warding.

"Is that it?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, you are warded from the inside." Cas replied.

"Alright then, let's go." Dean said with slight pain to his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

The drive was silent, which was expected. Knowing that made the atmosphere less awkward, but tension still remained on the surface. Castiel rode along with Dean in the Impala, deciding it would benefit more to keep the older brother company. Bobby lead the way in his pickup, to keep one of his good vehicles handy.

Cas would have offered to turn on the radio, but Dean seemed to be in deep thought, and he didn't want to disturb him. From what he had learned from being around the Winchesters, when Dean was distraught, you left him alone. Unless if he specifically asked for help, which was a rare occurrence. Especially if family was at stake, Dean was at a fragile state; he should only be pushed when necessary. And now was not necessary, so Cas settled on watching the passing scenery outside his window.

"We will find your brother, Dean." Cas reassured.

"And what makes you so sure?" Dean asked.

"Because he left on his own, and he's Sam Winchester." Cas said.

Dean stared back at the road, contemplating the angel's response.

"I hope you're right." He said.

* * *

Since the gas pedal was basically floored, they arrived to Ilchester within no time. After quickly settling into a random motel, they head straight into town. The clock in the car wasn't much use, but the sun told them it was close to noon by the time they pulled up into city parking. All three of them got out of their vehicles and met at the space between their cars.

"Alright, so I figure we split up, to cover more ground." Bobby suggested.

"I like that idea, let's go." Dean said, starting to walk away.

"Not so fast, boy!" Bobby exclaimed with annoyance. "We need to set up some plans first."

"Well, I say screw a plan, and find Sam." Dean said.

"We can't find your brother faster without a plan, and you know that. Use your brain Dean; remember, treat it like a usual case." Bobby replied.

"But this isn't a usual case, Bobby!" He said.

"I agree with Bobby," Cas said, "Sam is a subject, and we are searching for him. As you would with any other victim or monster."

Dean inhaled, trying to conjure up a way to argue back with this statement. But he couldn't, they were right.

"Before you can begin to argue, you're sticking with me this time around." The older hunter added.

Dean grumbled in annoyance. "So how are we exactly going about this?" Cas asked.

"Do you have a phone, Cas?" Bobby asked.

"No, I don't own one. I never really saw a use for acquiring one." Cas replied.

"Alright, well you can use mine." Bobby said, handing the angel his cell phone. "I think the best way to go about this, is to show them a picture of Sam. We have the resources, we might as well use them to our advantage."

Cas examined the cell phone with curiosity, as if he was from Mars. Dean rolled his eyes and waited impatiently.

"Dean, you have a photo of Sam, right?" Bobby asked after pulling up Sam's picture on his phone.

"What? Oh, yeah, I have a couple." Dean said.

"Recent?"

"Pretty recent. Plus, his looks haven't changed that much in a few years."

"Point taken. Alright, all set guys?"

"Yes." Dean and Cas said in unison.

"Good. Dean and I will take this way, Cas, you take that way. All you have to ask is if they have seen Sam, and show them the picture on that phone. Capiche?" Bobby explained.

"I don't understand." Cas said.

"What don't you understand?" Dean fumed.

"Capiche." Cas answered.

Dean rolled his eyes; Bobby glared at the elder Winchester.

"I just asked if you understand, and if everything is good. That's capiche." Bobby said.

"Oh, then I capiche." Cas said.

"Can we go now?!" Dean asked.

* * *

"You need to screw your head back on, and get it out of your ass!" Bobby shouted quietly.

"I think I'm fine." Dean said.

"No Dean, you're not. Whenever you're without your brother, you spiral. I've raised you long enough to know that." Bobby replied. "Now focus, will you?"

"I am focusing!" Dean said.

"Well focus harder." Bobby said.

The two hunters first stopped at a concession stand, knowing the worker had likely seen all of the action. To their benefit, they had a few moments before lunch came around.

"Excuse me," Dean started, "Hi, we're agents Tolson and Hoover with Missing Persons. Have you seen this man around?"

Dean pulled out his phone, which was already on a photo of him and his brother, trying out their fathers' sawed off shotguns a couple years back. The concession worker studied the photo briefly, but intently.

"Not sure, but the face looks familiar." He said.

Bobby slid the man thirty dollars with a gleam in his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I did see him. He was a little out of it; he seemed like he was out for something. From what I could tell, that something was drugs." He said.

"Do you know where he was headed?" Dean asked.

"No, but he was actually going towards a store down the corner, he asked for directions. It's a small shop called 'Loretta's Spice Garden', you shouldn't miss it." The concession worker said.

"You're a big help, thank you." Bobby said as the two of them walked briskly towards the small shop.

* * *

Cas awkwardly wandered around the slightly busy town square. There were so many people he could ask for information, but they all looked like they were in too much of a hurry. He couldn't help but wonder how the other hunters did it, no one remotely seemed to care enough to give him even a few seconds. His eyes finally settled upon a woman lounging on a nearby park bench; he strided over to her with a spark of confidence.

"Hello, um, I lost a friend of mine, have you seen him?" Cas asked as he sat down.

She looked quickly at the picture and then focused her gaze on him.

"Well, that depends." She purred.

"What do you mean? It's a yes or no question.." Cas said.

"If you're willing to pay, maybe I'll tell you." She replied with a wink.

"Well, I don't actually have any money on me right now, but I could-"

"No silly, I meant a little personal time, in the bedroom."

"I guess I could accomodate that, when I'm free sometime."

"How about within the next seven hours, what do ya say, handsome?"

Cas blushed as the woman began to play with his loose trench coat ties.

"Um, sure, I could always stop in tonight."

The woman pinched his cheek and smiled seductively, handing him a slip of paper with a series of numbers written upon it. "I'll be seeing you later then."

As the lady walked away, Cas realized he had never felt so confused and heated at the same time.

* * *

A bell above the door chimed as Dean and Bobby walked into the comfortably small store. They were greeted by a plump woman at the counter, who just put down a book on mythological creatures.

"Hi, welcome! How can I help you fine gentlemen?" She asked.

"Let me guess, Loretta?" Dean asked confidently.

"No, actually. Loretta was my mother's name; I'm Lanie." She said.

"Alright Lanie, we have a couple questions for you. We're agents Laurel and Hardy with Missing Persons. Have you seen this man around, recently?" Dean asked, pulling out his phone from his jacket.

Lanie put on a pair of cat-eye shaped glasses and peered at the picture of the two of them. Recognition instantly filled her face.

"Oh yes, he was here yesterday. He didn't look too well." She said.

"Did he buy or take anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, he did buy a few herbs and some candles. I could pull up the inventory, if you want to know the exact items he purchased." Lanie said.

"That would be great if you could do that, please." Dean said.

As the lady walked over to her old monitor, the two hunters glanced at each other questionably. They leaned over the counter as she searched her recent inventory.

"From what I can gather, he purchased four red candles, a small bag of Ambergris, Frankincense, and Benzoin." She said.

"And you're positive that's what he bought?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, since I mark each time I count inventory. And I don't get a large amount of customers daily, so it's normally easy to pinpoint who buys what." She explained.

"Did he happen to tell you where he might be going?" Dean asked.

"No, sadly, but wherever he was headed, he sure made a haste to get there."

Dean's demeanor changed so instantly, Lanie was about to ask if he was alright. Dean anxiously eyed Bobby and nudged his foot.

"Thank you for your time, it really means a lot." Bobby said as they began to head out.

"No problem, I hope you find the guy you're looking for!" She called out with a warm smile.

At that point, Dean practically rushed out of the store block until Bobby pulled him to a halt.

"Dean, wait," He said when he caught Dean's attention, "where do you think you're going?"

"Bobby, whatever he bought, it didn't sound like ingredients for baking a cake."

"I get that, but we have to stay together. This could be dangerous."

"It's Sam-"

"As far as we know, we know it's Sam. For all we know, he's.."

Dean clenched his jaw and inched closer to the older hunter.

"Don't."

Bobby nodded, looking at the older Winchester with a hint of sympathy behind his eyes.

"I don't care what it takes, we will find your brother." Bobby assured.

Dean broke eye contact before tears could cloud his vision; the thought of losing his brother again, he couldn't process it. Where could he even turn? He could only hope Bobby knew what to do. Right on cue, Cas began to approach from farther up the sidewalk, hopefully serving as a brief distraction to the current situation.

"Hey Cas, find anything?" Dean asked when the angel was close enough to mumble.

"Well, I think I might have. A nice young woman offered to spare me some details later on. I tried to ask around, but everyone was too busy." Cas explained.

"Later on? Cas, you know we need details now, right?" Dean said.

"I know, but she did seem quite sincere." He replied.

"It only takes a couple seconds to answer a few questions, ya idjit." Bobby said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm confused." Cas said.

A small smile crept onto Dean's face. "Wait, Cas, did she say why she wanted to meet you later?"

"Yes. In fact, she said I had to spend some personal time in the bedroom with her, which I found rather peculiar.."

Dean stifled a laugh that began to arise in his throat as Bobby rubbed his forehead awkwardly.

"Son, I believe you were just played."

"I'm sorry?"

"What Bobby is trying to say, is that she wanted some… um.. personal body on body action, from you. She probably has nothing that could help us at the moment."

"Wait, do you mean… intercourse?"

Dean sighed and deadpanned at the angel. "Did you really have to let the whole world hear it?"

"Well, I.."

"Never mind, we'll talk back at the car."


	5. Chapter 5

The trio all holed up at a small local motel, despite Dean's arguments to keep driving around town. Bobby was running on close to nothing, and they needed to stay put to formulate. Driving around aimlessly would have wasted more money, money they needed to hold onto for the time being. The only reason Dean had complied, was because he knew he needed the older hunter by his side, fresh and sharp.

"Where the hell are we supposed to even look? I mean, I personally think that driving in the general direction that store owner pointed out for us would be at least a little more beneficial than sitting on our asses!" Dean ranted.

"For the last time Dean, he could have went off of any avenue or side street, and we wouldn't find him going in large donuts." Bobby grumbled from a bed, resting his eyes momentarily.

"You don't know that!" Dean said.

"We have a better chance thinking this through with a clear mind. And unless if you folk have any more leads, we stay put and work this out, the efficient way."

Dean groaned and fell into one of the uncomfortable motel room chairs. "He could basically be dead by now." He muttered.

"I doubt that," Bobby said, "I have faith in your brother. He always pulls through."

"I wouldn't be so sure.." Dean said as he thought back to his nightmare from the night before.

Not much later, Bobby sat up from the scratchy bed sheets and began to wrack his brain on Sam's possible whereabouts. Castiel on the other hand, had been searching through angel radio for any clues, since asking around was clearly out of the equation for him.

"Find out anything from your friends, Cas?" Bobby asked.

"No, they're in the same situation we are in." He replied.

"Figures; keep on listening in, just to be safe." Bobby said.

"Alright."

Bobby allowed his body to wake itself up before rolling out of bed and grabbing some freshly brewed coffee. He took a large gulp of it before setting his research up on the table across from Dean, who blankly stared at the fake wood.

Bobby sighed. "You know what we need more of? Intel."

Dean looked up with a static expression and deadpanned, " _Thanks Captain Obvious._ And where are we supposed to find that? If you didn't notice, we basically asked everyone in town."

"We could ask the prophet." Cas said after a few beats.

Both Dean and Bobby slowly turned to the angel, fully intrigued.

"And you didn't think to mention that before?" Bobby asked.

"Everyone just began talking about it on angel radio, it didn't previously come to mind." Cas explained.

The two hunters exchanged glances with one another and instantly picked up their belongings; Cas stood up sort of like a lost child. After a nod from Dean, he followed them into the nearly desolated parking lot, and hustled to the Impala's passenger side.

* * *

Dean was exhausted, but he was nowhere near surprised on how he had not crashed. The answer was simple, he needed Sammy back. He knew his body would refuse to rest until he was certain that everything was okay. Well, at least their version of okay. Even if that meant having a brother with no limbs or a soul, it was worth it in the end. Would he try to fix Sam? Of course, but as long as Sam was conscious and breathing, he could manage the rest later. To try and distract his mind from the current situation (which was far from possible for Dean), he softly played some of his worn cassette tapes.

Compared to earlier, the air was noticeably lighter in the moving vehicle, at least Cas thought so. He may have been an angel, but he could at least figure that much.

"Aren't we going to at least give him a warning?" Cas asked, hoping the atmosphere would remain calm.

"Nah. I mean, we have less than an hour left of a drive, even less if I step on it, which I might. I figure we should come unannounced, so we don't attract any unwanted attention, you know?" Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right. Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you guys, before we headed in the house. We need to get there quickly but discreetly, because I know other angels might keep him on the radar as well. Maybe you could both pull over and I could teleport-?"

"Not going anywhere without my baby, sorry Cas. We'll be fine, don't worry." He said, not sure if the reassurance was for himself or the angel.

As promised, they all parked their cars on a curb around midnight. The neighborhood would have been dead silent, if it wouldn't have been for the chirping crickets keeping it alive. So for the sake of the neighborhood, they aimed to be as quiet as they could possibly be.

"So, we just gonna waltz in?" Bobby asked, getting out of his truck.

"No," Cas said, grabbing both of the hunters at once, "we make a forced entry."

They didn't even have a chance to protest as a small, somber hallway appeared right before their very eyes. Dean turned around briefly, standing face to face with the inside of Chuck's front door.

Almost inaudible deep breathing lead them to the living room, where Chuck lay passed out on the battered sofa; an almost empty bottle of scotch stood beside it. Dean silently chuckled to himself as he observed the man. If he hadn't known better, he could have mistaken him as a regular human being.

"It would be wise to leave now, Castiel." A deep voice muttered from the darkness.

"And why is that, brother? I don't fear you." Castiel said back into the shadows.

"Well, you should."

A black male of similar height to Castiel stepped out into the small illuminated area of the room, standing firmer than the hunters had ever seen someone stand. Despite being basically the same height as their angel, he somehow peered down at him.

"And who are you?" Bobby asked.

"Raphael, prophet's personal guardian. Leave now, and maybe, just maybe, I'll spare you." The angel said.

"Yeah, uh, we'll pass. We're kind of on an important mission here." Dean said.

Raphael scoffed and began to raise his voice. "You'll _pass?_ Who do you think you are, Dean Winchester?"

"Better than a dick, that's who." He said.

Suddenly, Chuck's screams pierced through the solid walls. Dean and Bobby quickly turned to the source of the noise, almost forgetting he was still there. The angels however, were unaffected by the prophet, still glaring at one another.

" _ **What, are you doing in my house?!**_ " He shouted.

"We-" Bobby gestured to Dean and Castiel. "-aren't here to hurt you. I can promise that." The older hunter said.

Raphael stepped forward intimidatingly. "Well, guess what? _I_ don't care, **because I order y-** "

The angel suddenly dissipated into a bright light, which blinded the room for only a split second. After rubbing his eyes, Chuck turned on a lamp on the end table. The first thing he set his eyes on was Dean walking away from a bloody sigil on a wall, wrapping his arm in a makeshift tourniquet.

"What... did you just-?"

"We don't have a lot of time before he returns, so I suggest we make this quick." Cas says.

"Ookay.. Well, um, I'm guessing if it wasn't important, you wouldn't have walked straight into my house.. So, uh, what do you want?" Chuck asked anxiously.

"How far have you seen, so far?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"The visions, Chuck, we need to know where Sam is." Cas said.

"Oh. Well, I can't recall everything at the moment, but I have seen everything up until now." Chuck said.

"Is he okay? Is he even…?"

"Yeah! Yeah, uh, but you won't like the state he's in, I will say that."

" _ **What?**_ "

"Let's just say he isn't in the right frame of mind right now."

Dean sighed in relief.

"Any chance you know where the kid is, son?" Bobby asked.

Chuck closed his eyes and pondered deeply. "He was in some sort of abandoned warehouse, in Ilchester. You know, where you guys traced the omens to? If it helps any, I think it was off of a small dirt road."

"No other leads to what warehouse it was?" Bobby asked.

"No, sorry. It wasn't very big though, not like many of the other ones you've seen." Chuck said.

"You're a big help, thanks Chuck." Dean said as he hastily made his way outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Over 158 miles later, the Impala headed down another almost empty stretch of asphalt. Likely, the same stretch that had been travelled earlier. But the roads all seemed to wind the same way, so telling the difference was nearly impossible.

"I can't believe we probably retraced our steps back to Ohio, only to find out we were going in the right direction; we could have found Sam by now." Dean said.

"Well, would you rather get directions from someone pretending to be Chuck over the phone? Or recieve them in person, and confirm it's him?" Bobby asked.

Dean groaned. "We still have two hundred miles or so until we arrive in goddamn Ilchester, again. Why couldn't one of us have stayed behind while the rest went to Chuck?"

" _Because_ , like I said yesterday, we are sticking _**together**_. Because like I have _always_ told you, in dire situations, when do they prey on us the most? **WHEN WE ARE ALONE AND VULNERABLE.** The last thing I want, is to have to drag both you and your brothers' sorry asses out of the fire, **again**! Not that I mind it or anything, but _maybe_ I would like to reduce the chances of you ending up hurt, or worse. _**Got it?**_ " Bobby said.

The car fell into a heavy silence for a brief moment; Bobby sighed.

"Look, you know I'm right, even if you don't want to admit it. We're all exhausted, and we're running on fumes here. And I know you won't stop until your brother is safe and sound."

"So what do you suggest? It's not like we have the luxury of time at this point; we can't stop somewhere." Dean replies with slight agitation.

"Well, I've got more rest than you have, meaning I have a clearer head to drive. Now, I would suggest halo back there to drive, but that's probably not the best idea" -Dean huffed in amusement- "and I think you'd agree, a hundred percent." Bobby said.

"I am not well-acquainted with your forms transportation; it's ill-advised. I would teleport us all there, but we don't really know where 'there' is." Cas said.

"No need to explain yourself Cas, we've got it;" Dean said, "But Bobby.. What if- What if we pass the warehouse, all because we didn't have an extra pair of eyes?"

"Me and Cas aren't enough? Boy, come on now. Besides, what use are an extra pair of eyes, if they're barely staying open, or rolling around from fatigue?" Bobby asked rhetorically.

"He does have a point Dean. You haven't had a lot of sleep, and we still have a while until we are remotely near Ilchester." Cas said.

"Alright, fine. But if you two don't keep up with my pace, I'll kick your asses." Dean said after a few beats.

"Deal; I want to find your brother as much as you do, you know that." Bobby said.

Dean then pulled the car into park next to a guardrail and each of them got situated into their new seats for a while.

"Wake me up if you find anything or something happens, okay?" Dean asked.

"Of course Dean." Cas answered.

And within seconds, he submerged into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean awoke to a series of repetitive vibrations from his front left pocket. He opened his eyes to realize he was no longer across the backseat, but somehow propped up against the cool window. He blearily glanced up at Bobby and Cas before answering the unknown caller.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly.

"Well well, hello Dean." The voice sneered on the other end.

"Sam?! Where-" Dean started.

Bobby and Castiel looked straight ahead, almost as if not noticing what was unfolding in the backseat. It didn't really worry Dean though, since the main issue was on the other line.

"Where the hell are you?!" He asked.

"Nevermind where I am, because I know where you are."

"Bull. Who am I really speaking to, and don't lie, because I know this isn't Sam."

"You're right, I'm not Sam. But also, I am Sam. Let's just say… Sam's dead." He paused. "Now, if I were you, I'd turn your little asses back around. This is your sole warning, Dean."

He felt his heart stop and take a dive into his stomach. He found couldn't speak...or breathe. It felt as though everything was crashing down inside him. Whatever he was talking to now, was distant, almost unheard. It didn't matter anyway, nothing mattered. His brother was gone, and the whole world was literally stopping all around him. Even the car had stopped moving; although the other passengers still faced forward, blankly staring.

"Dean," It teased faintly.

He looked at his surroundings, trying to find the source of everything that was occuring.

"Dean,"

No reapers, no haloed-dicks, no demons, nothing. Suddenly, silence. He wasn't alone, he felt it. But he also had never felt more alone in his whole life, all at once. The world around him began to shake violently, as if he was caught in an earthquake.

* * *

"Dean!"

He gasped and bolted up, almost sending Cas through the roof of the car. Thankfully, the eldest hunter had pulled the angel backwards, seconds before it could happen. As Dean sat there panting, it finally dawned him that they were on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness. He wasn't just slouched against the window, but flat on his back. _It wasn't real, it was a dream._ He felt around in his pockets until he found his phone, and instantly checked the call log. Nothing from this evening, only several from the day before, when he had tried calling his brother. He sighed shakily and tried his hardest to compose himself before looking up at two concerned faces.

"Jeez kid, we've been trying to wake you up for two minutes. You good?" Bobby asked.

"I.." Dean looked around again, "..Did Sam call?"

"No, we would have woken you if he did." Cas said.

"Must have been a bad one, yeah?" Bobby asked.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed in defeat. "Alright, sure thing. You okay to drive?"

"Hell yes." Dean said, catching his keys.

His mind reeled of the nightmare. It made him wonder if it was not a dream, but possibly.. his brother. _No, that's impossible.. Isn't it?_ It could have been a demon, or maybe even another rogue angel. But Sam was Sam.

Then his dream from the night before came to him. He recalled the waves of power emanating from his little brother; his pupils absorbing the color from his eyes. His brother has had some freaky ESP crap before. Hell, from what he remembered, Dean got a vision from him when they were apart. For all he knew, it possibly could have been his brother.

Dean shook his head, as if that would clear his mind, and started his car back up. Bobby sat beside him in the passenger seat, catching him up to date on where they had already searched for Sam. So far, they had miraculously made it to the outskirts of Ilchester, in record time. Dean had apparently only been asleep for almost two hours. Normally with the distance they were driving, it would take a couple hours, give or take. With stepping on the gas pedal, it would take Dean about three hours total. How Bobby had managed to get that far, he had no idea. But it didn't matter, because they were closer to his brother, closer than they were last.

Towards Maryland (and when Dean had been out), they made sure to run by any suspicious looking warehouses, just to make sure they covered all possible grounds. They were ones that had been long abandoned, perfect targets for any fight. Although, the most they had come across so far, were some drug pacts and a couple run-of-the-mill monsters. None of them had a word to say about Sam; most had never heard of him.

When 2 AM rolled around, another group of warehouses came into view across the desolate backroads. They looked no different than the last ones, but Dean still insisted to check each one. Deep down, he knew. He knew none of these were the one warehouse he was looking for. He didn't know how he knew this, but he did. Before he entered the last warehouse, his body felt a strange longing from the near-distance. Almost like something was tugging him in a different direction; he stopped.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked.

"These aren't the right warehouses." He stated.

"And what makes you say that? Visions of Voldemort again, Potter?" Bobby asked.

"No- It's… hard to explain." Dean said.

"Well, try me." Bobby said, folding his arms.

"It's…. like something's telling me to go the other way, trying to pull me kind of." Dean said.

"And don't you think that would mean something bad is trying to redirect you? It could be a trap." Bobby said.

"I don't think so. I mean, this doesn't feel sinister at all." Dean said.

"It is possible that you and Sam's soul could be connected; soul mates." Cas added.

"I thought soul mates were lovers?" Bobby asked.

"In most cases, yes. But it isn't always the case;" Cas said, "Since Dean's possibly in closer proximity to his brother, their souls could be longing for one another, which could create a sense of direction."

"Would it relate to the nightmare I had? I mean, it seemed really vivid." Dean asked.

"It definitely could relate. Now, which way is your essence leading you towards?" Cas asked.

"Uh.." Dean points northeast, "This way."

"Alright, so let's head that way then, I guess." Bobby says.


	7. Chapter 7

Practically speeding in the opposite direction from where he last was, Dean suddenly feels the urge to stop in his tracks. Thirty solid minutes of half-blind, intense driving, and here he sits, still in the middle of nowhere. Although, it doesn't feel like nowhere. It feels as though he finally reached what he had been searching for. That his brother, or something resembling his brother, is likely inside the building up ahead. He knows he isn't ready to face whatever it is, but his instincts push him otherwise.

"Is this where your soul was tugging you to?" Bobby asks, leaning to peer out the window.

"I guess it is." Dean says.

They sit in silence for a couple moments, looking around at wherever the hell they were at.

"What do you suppose we do now?" Bobby asks.

"I cannot sense anything, which could be both good, or bad. I think we should be prepared for anything." Cas answers.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean replies.

The three of them get out of the car and instantly head for the trunk arsenal. Dean and Bobby both grab duffles and stuff them, with shotguns, iron, latin spell books; anything you can possibly think of. They don't bother to pack anything for Cas, since his grace could decimate anything in proximity.

Dean closes the trunk and swallows down the lump in his throat. Bobby seems to notice this and places a firm hold on the Winchester's left shoulder.

"We will get your brother back." He reassures.

Dean nods. "I know."

He looks ahead at the building; it's as if it was planted in the middle of nowhere, just like the other ones. But unlike the other ones, this one has a different feeling to it, just like Chuck had explained the night before. But it made no sense, because they all look _exactly_ the same. Why the thing, no, _Sam,_ chose this building out of all of the others scattered throughout America, he didn't have a clue. Maybe it was random? It had to be random.

"Let's go." Dean says.

The other two follow him, just as unsure. But they all go in, not really having a choice. They could choose the other choice, but it could only be imagined what waited for them if they did.

Like in every cheesy horror movie Dean has ever seen, the rusty, metal door creaks to the touch. The whole premises, from the road to the warehouse; is pitch black. The only thing lighting their paths is the small beam from each of their flashlights, only making everything all the more foreboding. Dean is only a couple steps into the building when Cas speaks up from behind.

"Guys, stop."

"Why, what's wrong?" Dean asks, noticing Cas hasn't even come through the door.

"I can't go in; it's warded." Cas says.

"Can you sense where the warding is? Maybe we can break it." Bobby suggests before Dean can explode.

"No; it's all over the building. There isn't anything I can do in time, I'm sorry. But please keep me updated through prayer." Cas says apologetically.

"Seriously? Ugh. It's got to be Sam, he always knows his spells and all that." Dean says, "Well, let's get a move on."

"We promise to keep you updated, Cas." Bobby says before they head down the dark corridor.

After walking for a couple minutes, they come across a glow, illuminating a small area. The two hunters look at each other and approach with caution. When they peer around the corner, they see a large silhouette in a decent-sized room. The room is somehow almost completely lit by four, large red candles. In front of the silhouette, a pattern is drawn onto the floor with blood, a lot of blood. The source of it likely being from one of the bowls sitting by the figure. Dean somehow musters up the strength to force his vocal chords to work.

"Sam?"

The figure stands still, as if Dean's question went completely unheard. Again, Bobby and Dean glance at one another, before deciding to slowly move forward. The figure still remains motionless; something heavy starts to sit in Dean's gut. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. As he creeps closer, he begins to see the familiar curls and the end of the silhouette's hair. He then puts the pieces together; it's Sam.

Without warning, Bobby is sent flying to the side; a sickening thud signaling that he had been knocked out. Dean's eyes never leave his brother, who never moved; time is still. A long silence stretches out for what seems like hours. The only way he knows that it's still present time, is by the flickering of the candles. Dean doesn't even pray, not knowing if his brother thinks he's still in the room.

Sam breaks the uncomfortable silence. "I told you, you shouldn't have come."

Dean remains mute.

"Don't act like you're not here," Sam turns his head, "I can feel your every move."

He's speechless. His brother turns around to face him, causing Dean to feel slightly queasy.

"What? You're afraid to talk to your brother?" Sam asks.

"You're not my brother." Dean mumbles.

Sam smiles and walks closer to Dean. "Oh, I'm your brother alright, just a newer version of him."

" **Get out of him, you black-eyed son of a bitch!** " Dean yells, pointing a shotgun at his brother.

"Well, that hurt." Sam says.

Dean is then flung roughly to a column behind him; pain searing in every nerve. Sam is suddenly closer and proceeds to pin him.

"Don't you remember the demon-blood fiasco, dumbass? Or are you really trying to convince yourself it isn't me in here?" Sam sneers.

Dean grunts. "Ruby put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Ruby?" Sam laughs. "That bitch had nothing to do with this. If anything, she tried to stop me."

Dean becomes paralysed.

"You don't believe me? How come she didn't know where I was, huh?"

Silence.

"I wanted to do this myself. I wanted to show you pieces of crap that I'm independent. Or you know, maybe I just finally wanted to not be the good-little Sammy anymore. Maybe, I listened to voices inside for once, the ones that told me the world is better this way. Did you ever think of that?"

"Are you out of your mind? How is anything you're doing, good?"

"You've read the bible, you know what lays ahead of us. You were told what he can do, for me, for everyone."

Lucifer, paradise on earth, _the apocalypse_. The one he is supposed to stop, is right in front of him. But never did he think he would have to stop his own brother in the process.

.

"Sammy, I know part of you is still in there. You don't have to do this. We can work this out another way, I promise you that."

Sam's eyes turn even colder; he faces his back to Dean once again.

Even though Sam is not facing Dean, he can see it all. Sam is... relaxed. Not even one muscle in his body is tensed; he's moving with ease.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam starts. "Did you really think I ever changed?"

It hits him, he has seen this moment before. Two nights ago, exactly. He had a damn vision, and he did nothing to stop it. Dean swallows roughly in response; he almost prays that it was inaudible.

Sam turns around and chuckles. "I changed since you made that dumb deal to bring me back from the dead. I'm shocked that you didn't see it sooner."

He takes his brother's silence as a cue to continue. "You know... The coldheartedness? The bonding with Ruby? The demon blood?"

Dean remains silent in fear of his brother using his own words against him.

"Wow, you really are impotent." Sam pauses "..Or maybe you're afraid of me."

Luckily, Dean had learned how to mask his fear a long time ago. His father's first lessons in manhood were to swallow your pride and fear. But Sam could see right through it; he lived with Dean his whole life after all. John had tried to teach Sam the exact same lessons, only he was too stubborn. Sam turns his back to Dean once again and sighs.

"You know what I'm going to have to do, right?" Sam says, again taking the silence as his cue.

"You see, Dean, you just get in the way of the scheme of things," He strolls back over to his brother, "And, I think the world would be better off without you anyway."

Even though it was useless, Dean begins to struggle against the invisible force holding him as his brother closes in on him. He always knew his life would end short, but by no means did he figure it would be by his own brother; not a demon or a monster posing as hm, but his own blood. He suddenly feels a blinding pain rage throughout his abdomen and up his throat. He looks up to see his brother's cold expression staring back at him; one of his hands cutting off his source of air.

"Not really sorry for this." Sam says.

Black spots begin to threaten his vision just as Sam throws him hard onto the floor. He stands there for a moment, unfaltering, and walks back over to the center of the room. Dean can't find the strength to open his eyes more than slits, nor to go over to his brother, and slap the hell out of him. No matter how hard he struggles, he's still a crumpled mass on the floor. Distantly, he tunes in to hear Sam chanting latin, which causes the floor to quake. To his right, he hears Bobby groan quietly.

Dean miraculously gains enough strength to open his eyes to observe the scene around him. Bobby lay to his far right, in a similar situation Dean was in. Seeing he could not move, Dean assumes the elder hunter either has been badly injured, or is still being pinned by Sam. Dean coughs in efforts to regain his voice. He uses every ounce of strength he has left, and takes the deepest breath he can manage.

"Sam, no, stop." He says hoarsely, his voice just above a whisper.

Sam doesn't meet his brother's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

The room is bright, too bright. Dean can't open his eyes, but no darkness can be seen behind his closed lids. Despite an absence of darkness, the room feels heavy, as if the atmosphere was crashing down on him. He hears a voice, a voice without a gender. It reaches the bottom of his soul, with both a soothness and a roughness that can't possibly be described. At first, he thinks it's Cas, but his gut says otherwise. These were the last thoughts that entered Dean's conscious mind.

* * *

"My brave little soldier, you have grown in tremendous amounts." The voice echoes throughout the room.

Bobby glances around almost feverishly, trying to pinpoint the voice's location. Only, there isn't one. The light engulfing the room definitely reached above what the human eye could handle, but Bobby didn't have a need to look away. Everything is clear, light.

"I aim to please, my lord." Sam replies.

" _Lord?"_ Bobby recalls back the the bloody scene he and Dean walked into. " _That can only mean.."_ His eyes widen with realization.

"Lucifer, Satan. You know, the devil?" The voice answers.

The room goes eerily quiet. "Yes Bobby, I can hear you, even inside that old, dusty encyclopedia of yours. Nothing is secret in my presence. Now, don't worry, you and your loved ones will be safe. As long as Sammy follows the terms here, you will be in paradise." Lucifer says.

Bobby looks to Dean, who he just realizes, is completely unconscious, or at least he hopes. There is no more fighting, only praying that Sam is still Sam. _Praying_.. Bobby sends a quick prayer to Cas.

"Sam, please, you don't want to do this." Bobby says carefully.

"Actually, Bobby, I do. The Sam you thought you knew, is long gone." Sam responds.

This was it. Bobby struggles once more to stand on two feet, which he successfully accomplishes to do for a solid three seconds, before tumbling back to the floor. Sam and Lucifer look over for a brief second, but seem unworried and resume their conversation.

"So Sam,"

Bobby tries to will his body to work against whatever is holding him in place.

"Shall we begin?"

He manages to slide halfway up the wall, standing like a newborn fawn.

"Yes."

The room grows to be even brighter, suddenly somehow unbearable to look at. Bobby closes his eyes, and accepts defeat. He opens his eyes to find himself in Chuck's small living room.

* * *

A rumble cuts through his vessel's core as a sudden blinding light emerges from the building in front of him. His feathers recoil; a deep heaviness sets somewhere inside Jimmy. Lucifer has risen, the final seal has been broken. He hears Bobby Singer's voice echo throughout his head: "Sam is long gone, we're both pinned. Cas, please help us." Cas feels his vessel's chest tighten; it has been confirmed.

He closes his eyes and screeches to the heavens, calling to all of his brothers, all of his sisters, to come and help, to save their lives. He didn't care who heard anymore, any help was appreciated. And in an instant, a large flock appears. And then another..

He knows every single one of them, and they all know him. He instantly regrets his decision.

"Leave, Castiel. This is what our father wanted." Raphael booms at the front of a large group.

"Brothers, sisters.. Have mercy. We will all be decimated." Castiel pleads, suddenly tired.

"No. _You_ will be decimated, as well as all of you." Raphael gestures to the small group across from him.

"You will pay for your actions, dear brother. Lucifer loves no one but himself!" Ezekiel says as he strides closer to the opposing group.

"You have been fed lies! Leave now, and we will not take action upon you!" Raphael says.

"You will have to leave first." Inias says.

Just before Raphael and his followers run to attack, they instantly disappear in a flash of light. The remaining angels look around to find an unfamiliar, glowing face behind them.

"Do not mind who I am, I am on your side. Let's save the universe." He says.

"What can we do? Can we even do anything?" Castiel asks, his voice hitching.

"There is a ritual we can perform, although we have to do it very quickly. Because from what I have observed, we don't have much time." The angel informs.

He kneels in front of the building, and sticks an angel blade into the damp soil, the others watch in curiosity.

"Follow my lead."

He slams his hand into the ground, causing it to shake, and air around them to expand. The rest of the small group follows suit, until warding is no longer felt.

* * *

Chuck is almost finished with his story when a loud series of whooshes and thuds interrupt his work. His back stiffens and he turns around, expecting the worst. His eyes are gouging from his skull when he sees three hunters on his living room floor, two of them battered and two unconscious. Behind them, stood Castiel, and a group of people, no, ...angels? The eldest hunter, who he finally assumes is Bobby Singer, stood up with a grunt, looking just as lost as Chuck was. When his eyes finally landed on Chuck and Castiel, his brows furrow slightly.

"Wha-" Chuck begins.

"Cas?" Bobby interrupts, also observing the angels standing behind Castiel. "How-?"

"It's a long story." The hunter eyes Castiel. "But in short, I had some help."

Castiel gestures to the flock behind him with a wide smile. Chuck assumes this expression didn't happen often, since everyone appears to be thrown off. He then proceeds to kneel down to Dean, still unconscious and bloody, and places a palm over his abdomen. He awakes with a long and sharp inhale. Dean's eyes frantically search the room and meet everyone's gaze. He then jumps at the sight of his brother and instantly checks for signs of life.

"Lucifer has been contained, for now. Your brother is alive and safe, as the rest of the world." An angel says, causing Dean to snap his head up.

"I.." Dean says breathily, "Thank you."

Bobby smiles warmly at Dean, putting a hand again on his left shoulder. Dean turns around with glassy eyes and grips tightly onto him. Bobby reciprocates with a content sigh.

"Wait.." Chuck says, causing the hunters to stop hugging. "This wasn't supposed to happen.. It- it.. wasn't in the prophecy."

"Well, I guess we're just making it up as we go." Dean says.

"I guess so.." Chuck says.

Dean turns to face the flock of angels. "Hey… uh. Is Sam… Sam?"

"That, we couldn't really fix, or else we would have in the past." Castiel says, looking to the youngest Winchester.

Dean's face noticeably turns three shades lighter.

"But don't worry, there are still ways to sanctify him." Castiel responds. "Although, I presume the process will be lengthy, a forewarning."

Color returns to Dean's face and he visibly relaxes. He is again at his brother's side, unwilling to let go of him, as if he would disappear once more. After a few moments, Dean nods his head at the angels before they all fly into the beyond. All leave but one, the one who was by his side since day one. Castiel, an angel of the lord, an angel of his word. Dean stands up to properly address his friend.

"Well then, let's get started."


	9. Chapter 9

Extensive isn't even the correct word to describe the next month and a half. Day in and day out, Dean hears his brother. His screams, his begging, his laughter, his tears, all of it. He couldn't bear to bring himself down there after the first time.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam cried from the basement.

Dean instantly raced down the stairs to find his brother clinging onto the small barred window, looking defeated.

"Sam?" He rushed over to the bolted door, grabbing whatever he could of his brother's fingers.

"What- What's happening?! Where am I?" Sam asked through tears.

"You're in the panic room, it's okay. I've got you little brother, you're gonna be okay." Dean said.

Sam sniffled. "Okay?" His gaze suddenly turns colder. "I doubt that, Dean."

Dean backed up hurriedly and Sam chuckled. He turned his back to his brother and began to haul himself upstairs.

" **You can't cure me, and you know it,** " Sam shouted, " **Run little boy, it's what you do best.** "

A snap wakes him from his reverie. "Dean, hey."

Dean looks across the large desk. Bobby sits in front of him, wearing a look of almost hidden concern.

"You with me?" He asks.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean replies.

"Like I was saying, I know your brother is going through hell down there, but there isn't much we can do right now. We haven't heard back from Cas and his crew in over a month, and I suggest we try to contact them." Bobby says.

"Bobby, I've tried that already, remember? All I've been getting, is silence."

"Well, try again! If you don't recall, he and his buddies contained Lucifer. Sam is important, but so is this."

Dean grits his teeth. "Sam is more important than the end of the world, it can wait."

Bobby sighs. "Sorry. I just, I feel like you need a break. We both do. I don't doubt Cas, but it's better than sitting and stewing in our own juices."

Dean's hands graze over his stubble as he considers his options. Whether if he likes it or not, Bobby is right. Satan himself, was millimeters away from owning his brother, and he was suddenly just dust in the wind. Cas isn't the type to abandon his post. For a while, he has known that Cas' true post, is Dean.

Something is wrong.

"We should try to summon him another way. Have you tried a spell?" Dean asks.

"I haven't really gotten to that yet, since I've been worried about you and your brother. But we can give it a shot." Bobby answers.

Several minutes later, the chalk sigils were drawn, the appropriate herbs were placed in a bowl, and four lit candles were placed in designated quadrants of the sigil. The hunters look at one another before lighting the match and tossing it into the herbs. They raise their heads to an unfamiliar woman staring back at them.

"You're not Cas." Dean growls.

"Because he is currently busy. What do you want." She says.

"We want to know where he is, it's important." Bobby says.

"As I said before, he cannot come to the phone right now. Now, either you tell me what you want, or I hang up on your asses." She grunts.

"Fine. What is going on with Lucifer? We haven't heard from you guys in some time." Bobby says.

"Everything is under control. Call again, and we won't answer."

And with that, she disappears. Dean pulls on his hair in agitation.

"Well, that can't be too good." Bobby says.

"You think?!" Dean says, "Now what?"

"Think of a plan B, that's what. You got any other bright ideas?" Bobby asks.

Dean puts his head in his hands after sitting back into the chair at Bobby's desk.

* * *

Sleep is hard to come by these days, but that describes a hunter's daily life. As if shut-eye isn't hard enough; Dean can't even think of sleeping. His thoughts are too jumbled, his stomach is too knotted. There are too many issues he can't solve. He always just ends up laying in the dark, thinking of everything. Hoping, that at least one solution, will come forward.

At some point, he tends to drown out the noises from his brother in the basement, and he is encased by his thoughts entirely. His second soulmate is in trouble, and he doesn't even know how to fix it. All the times he had helped Dean out, and here he was, crumbling at the pressure. He couldn't even handle something probably as simple as sleeping at night, let alone Cas, who would probably be ten times better at handling this. He was a failure, a poor excuse of a 'savior'. What did God even see in him anyway, when He commanded Dean to be pulled from Hell? He didn't even save his brother, nor himself. His damn angel friend did. His angel friend, who may not even be alive.

Dean sits up in shock from the thought. Here he was, holed up in this house. And Cas is dead. He isn't alive, he can't be.

His heart stops. He doesn't want it to beat anymore; it doesn't want to beat anymore. Dean falls lifelessly onto the covers and blinks. The tears escape without warning; he doesn't care anymore. He sobs, for hours without end, not caring who on Earth heard. He was truly broken.

* * *

The sun rises behind Dean's crusty eyelids like a death omen. He hears his door creak open, but he pays no mind to it. Somehow, with each step the intruder takes, the sun gets closer. Dean remains still. The intruder stills as well. Dean barely wills himself to crack open his eyes; he realises the sun is a flashlight. He doesn't have the energy to bat it away, so he just blinks.

"Please, just kill me. I won't make a sound, I promise." He begs.

"Talk to me, son." The intruder says softly.

"Why? It doesn't matter anyway." He replies.

"Yes it does, I'm here for you." The intruder says, lowering the flashlight.

Dean's eyes adjust to see Bobby hovering over his bedside; he flops his face onto the pillow with a groan.

"You don't have to hide it anymore Dean, it's okay." Bobby says.

Dean sighs, but doesn't look back at him. "You're right. I don't have to hide it anymore. It doesn't matter, nothing matters. The world is hurtling through space, and I can't do anything to stop it."

"Don't be so sure of that, there's always a way, even if you don't see it."

"No Bobby, there isn't."

It is Bobby's turn to sigh. "You don't stop fighting because you got wounded in battle. Remember Dean, Cas and Sam are still here, and they're counting on you."

Bobby waits a few moments before returning back to his bedroom. The words reel through Dean's head until his eyelids close on their own.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean rubs his eyes as the morning sun slowly comes into view at the bottom steps. He groggily beelines straight for the coffee and notices Bobby sitting in his peripheral vision.

"Morning," Bobby says.

"Morning." Dean replies huskily.

"How ya feeling?" Bobby asks.

Dean actively tunes out the question to the aroma of coffee beans. "Any word on Cas?"

Bobby sighs. "Nothing yet, but I'm working on it. Brother's been quieter this morning too."

"You've been checking on him, right?" Dean asks.

"Who do you think I am, boy?"

Dean raises his arms defensively. "Alright, alright, just checking." He pauses to sip his coffee and listens for Sam. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could try to see who else we could summon; get some info."

"Sounds good to me."

Bobby resumes reading lore as Dean rinses out his coffee mug. While Bobby is distracted, he stealthily grabs liquor from the fridge and pours some into his wet mug.

"Hey, spike my coffee too, would ya?" Bobby calls from the other room.

Dean huffs in slight disappointment; Bobby smirks.

"What? Didn't think I would notice?" He asks.

Dean shuts off the water and spikes Bobby's cup. The air is still. All that is heard is the sound of Dean's feet hitting the floorboards as he makes his way into the study.

"Isn't it a bit too quiet?" Bobby asks as Dean sets the drinks down.

Dean stops in his tracks as Bobby confirms his same observation. The observation that Dean originally thought was paranoia, and nothing more. They look up at one another with a sudden terrible feeling inside; it was as if their hearts had sunken into their stomachs.

* * *

Sam lay motionless on the safe room floor, confirming their worst suspicions. Bobby instantly drops to the younger sibling's side and begins to asses the situation.

Dean freezes at the sight; the world around him becomes non-existent. He finds himself alongside his brother on the abandoned roads, once again. They both sing off-key to AC/DC, like there isn't a care in the world.

" _Asking nothing, leave me be.  
Taking everything in my stride.  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme.  
Ain't nothing I would rather do.  
Going down.."_

" _Dean!"_

Dean looks over to Sammy and everything fades away. The car becomes the basement, and the passenger becomes Bobby. Everything is too real, and it hurts.

"Don't make me have to carry both you and your brother to a bed by myself here! You've got to keep it together for me; for Sam." Bobby says with a hint of forcefulness.

Dean takes a deep breath and abruptly nods. Bobby leads him carefully into the panic room. Dean hitches his breath before remembering Bobby's words.

He swallows the build up of tears. "What's wrong with him? Is he-?"

"No. No, he's not. He's breathing a bit quicker than normal, but not anything to be concerned about yet. He feels a little warm too. I'm assuming that withdrawal from the demon blood put his body in a comatose state. He probably lost consciousness because his body couldn't handle the symptoms." Bobby explains.

"Is he.. Is he gonna be okay?" Dean asks.

Bobby's lips form a tight line. "I'm not sure, but we'll definitely keep a closer eye on him."

Dean stares down at his brother, wanting nothing more than for him to sit up. For Sam to laugh it off, to say it was a joke. That everything was fine, and the world wasn't on the verge of falling apart again.

"Now, could you help me move him to the cot? The gigantuan is hard to maneuver by myself." Bobby says with a smirk.

Dean smirks and slowly hoists up Sam's upper half. His tension dissipates as he feels the familiar thumps along one of Sam's pulse points.

The two hunters stagger with Sam in their arms until they successfully lower him onto the cot, which stood on the other side of the room. They pause momentarily to catch their breath before cuffing Sam's hands to the metal framing. There is no telling what is truly wrong with Sam, or what could occur next.

"I think I'll sleep down here when night falls, just in case." Dean says.

"Not a bad idea; do you want me to?" Bobby asks.

"No, you don't have to. You need a fuller rest than I do." Dean says.

Bobby arches an eyebrow. "I could say the same to you."

Dean averts his eyes after briefly glancing at Bobby.

"I'll just leave you to your brother tonight, since you haven't really been with him in a while." Bobby says with a warm smile.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean says.

"Don't mention it. Let's get back to that coffee."

* * *

Bobby grabs some scotch from the fridge and adds it to his already-spiked coffee before sitting behind his desk. Dean is already almost chugging his cup down to the last drop.

"Remember, we have to stay focused, so don't overdo it." Bobby adds.

Dean raises his brows and gestures to the elder hunter's drink.

"I know my body better than you think." Bobby takes a large gulp before continuing. "So I've been thinking, how much can we really trust these winged dickbags Cas is working with?"

"We can't."

"Exactly. So, how do we know they aren't using Lucifer as a pawn, instead of containing him?"

Dean sits up straighter, despite already sitting up as straight as possible. "I was so worried about Sam, I didn't even think of that."

"Well, it's a good thing you got me then, isn't it?" Bobby says with a smirk.

"I don't know what I would do without you, honestly." Dean says.

Bobby playfully cocks an eyebrow. "You ain't getting soft on me, are ya?" He asks.

Dean huffs in amusement. "Anyway, if what you were saying is right, we need backup- someone else's help."

"Bingo. Now, we already tried the angels, or at least one of them. We could risk reaching out to another angel, one that we know isn't for sides," Bobby pauses deliberately.

"..Which is literally no angel other than Cas." Dean finishes.

"Exactly, which means that choice is out. So I dug some more, and figured, maybe we could ask someone who is in constant contact with the angels." Bobby says.

"A prophet." Dean says.

"Yup." Bobby affirms.

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me, that those same angels that I saw almost two months ago, might not be saving the universe, but in fact, planning to destroy it?" Chuck restates.

"Yeah." Bobby says.

"Wait, you didn't know anything about this?" Dean asks, leaning closer to the computer screen.

"No! I mean, how could I? The angels don't tell me anything. I get my informations through visions and dreams, I swear." Chuck babbles anxiously.

"It's okay, we believe you," Bobby says, "but is there a way maybe you could spy on them somehow? Like by listening in on angel radio or something?"

Chuck sighs frantically. "I mean, I've never really tried. I don't even know how."

"Damn we could use Cas right now." Dean mutters. "Okay, can you try now? Humor us."

"Uh, I guess.." Chuck says.

Chuck exhales before closing his eyes for a few moments. It isn't long before beads of sweat escape his hairline and his brows furrow. Silence is what drags time forward. His face is red by the time he sits up, completely out of breath.

"I- I can't. I'm sorry." Chuck pants.

"It's okay, Chuck, we can find another way. Just take it easy for a bit, okay?" Bobby says.

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, bye." Chuck says, still panting.

Dean closes the laptop and stares at it. "So, any other ideas?" He asks emotionlessly.

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like the next one." Bobby says.

"I don't care, lay it on me." Dean says, moving his hands as a signal for Bobby to continue.

"We call a demon, and ask them for their help." Bobby says.

" _ **Are you out of your mind?**_ " Dean fumes.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." Bobby says.

" _Yeah, no kidding Bobby!_ What do you _**seriously**_ expect out of that?!" Dean exclaims.

"We have to start somewhere. And unless if you've got any brighter ideas, that's the best I've got." Bobby says.

"Yeah? Well we _can't_ start there, for starters. Because you can't trust those sons of bitches, you just can't." Dean says, pacing in front of Bobby. "Why can't we try a reaper? Another God? _Anything,_ but that."

" _Because,_ reapers deal with death and the veil, not angel crap. _And_ I don't think the deities of different religions would have tabs on goddamn angel radio." Bobby says.

"And why _wouldn't_ they have tabs on it? They always have tabs on one _another!_ " Dean says.

"I think they have more important things to worry about than our God's subjects and His creations. Trust me Dean." Bobby says.

Dean sighs in frustration. "Can't we at least try?" He asks.

"We don't know what type of danger we're really in, Dean. It wouldn't be wise to waste time on options that are too big to tackle. They can probably take over other worlds, other planets. Earth is just a dot on their agenda. With demons? Well, Earth is most of their livelihood." Bobby says.

Dean sighs and throws his hands up in the air. "Fine. But if this doesn't work, we are trying my way. Got it? And no bending over backwards for this wad." He says.

"Fair enough." Bobby says.


	11. Chapter 11

" _..congregandum eos coram me._ "

Bobby throws a lighted match into the mixing bowl and looks up expectantly at the devil's trap. Even before the demon turns around, Dean is already sputtering a string of curses.

" _ **Ruby?! You summoned RUBY?!**_ " Dean yells.

"Yeah, you got a better lead?" Bobby asks.

Dean opens his mouth to argue, but closes it when he finds his mind blank.

"That's what I thought." Bobby says.

"Alright, what are we waiting for. Let's just get this over with." Ruby says defenselessly.

"Sure thing." Dean replies.

Bobby holds out a single arm before Dean can take another step while casting a warning glare.

"We aren't doing anything to you, not if you cooperate." Bobby says.

"Well, that depends." Ruby says.

"Do you have any information on heaven or angel radio?" Bobby asks.

" _What?_ Hell no." Ruby says truthfully.

"Alright, plan B." Dean says before attempting to make his way over to Ruby again.

Bobby puts his arm out again. " _Dean_ , would you just wait a second? _Please_?"

Dean sighs and falls into one of the chairs that had been dragged from the desk earlier. Bobby raises his eyebrows at Dean before turning back to Ruby, who had been surprisingly patient the whole time.

"What exactly is going on here? I mean, there are _way_ too many souls in limbo, at least the ones heaven is in charge of." Ruby says.

"We thought we would ask you the same question." Dean remarks.

"Well does it look like _I_ know?" She says.

Bobby sighs. "Do you think there's a way you could get some information for us?"

"Yeah, of course. As long as pretty boy over there shuts his mouth." Ruby says.

Bobby turns to Dean and folds his arms. Dean's hands snap up defensively.

"Seriously? I'll behave if she doesn't try to send us over to Lucifer himself." Dean says.

" _Hey_ asshat, maybe if you would hear my side of the story for once-"

"You mean the one that got Sam to raise the _devil_? Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass." Dean interrupts.

"Let the thing _talk_ , would ya?" Bobby exclaims.

"Thank you, Singer." She says. "If you would have let me explain sooner, you would have found out that I never wanted Sam to do what he did."

"Bull." Dean interjects.

"I'm serious. I tried to stop him, but it was too late." She replies.

Dean suddenly remembers one of the last conversations he had with his brother.

" _Ruby?" Sam laughs. "That bitch had nothing to do with this. If anything, she tried to stop me."_

Dean swallows roughly as his throat becomes dry. "But then, why did you hook him on demon juice?" He asks with a slight shake in his voice.

"Because it helped him. It made him feel stronger; I just didn't intend for him to feel _that_ strong." Ruby explains.

Dean recalls the next sentences Sam had said not long before he summoned Lucifer.

" _I wanted to do this myself. I wanted to show you pieces of crap that I'm independent. Or you know, maybe I just finally wanted to not be the good-little Sammy anymore."_

"Are you guys done with story time? It's not like the universe's fate is in our hands or anything." Bobby says.

"I don't know _Dean_ , are we done?" Ruby asks.

Dean nods while staring at the floor, unable to look anyone in the eyes at that particular moment. He had failed his brother, again. Bobby's gaze lingers on Dean for a few extra moments and he mentally notes to have a talk later.

"So, how do you figure we get this information?" Bobby asks.

"We could interrogate someone who is in contact with-" Ruby shudders. "-heaven, but I don't think any angel would be of any use."

"That's what we thought too. Although, the last try we had didn't really work so well." Dean mutters.

Ruby turns to Dean, slightly surprised he decided to speak with her. "Who did you exactly talk to?"

"Chuck Shurley, a prophet. We thought maybe he would have some sort of connection to angel radio." Bobby says.

"Great," Ruby says. "That doesn't leave us with much."

"That's why I called you, I figured you would know something to help us out." Bobby says.

"Well, unless if I could become stronger in the knick of time or an angel falls from the sky, I've got nothing." Ruby says.

Out of the blue, the Earth beneath them suddenly trembles briefly. The three of them look at each other with confusion.

"Expecting anyone?" Bobby asks, looking at Ruby.

"..No." She replies.

Bobby and Dean glance at one another before bolting out the front door. Ruby scoffs and frantically tries to remove herself from the devil's trap.

"Um _**hello?!**_ _Still in the devil's trap here!_ " She yells, hoping they were still within walking distance of the house.

Not receiving a response, she sighs and goes back to escaping the devil's trap. After feeling depleted of her energy, she sits on the floor in defeat.

"Asshats."

* * *

After running outside, their eyes land on a steady stream of smoke just a few blocks over. The air around them has been filled with distant screaming, wailing sirens, and a peculiar scent of burning flesh. Bobby and Dean look at one another once again.

"I... think we should check that out." Dean says.

"I agree, but one of us has to keep an eye on Harley Quinn back there." Bobby says.

Dean groans. "Come on Bobby, don't make me miss out on the cool stuff."

Bobby smirks. "Sorry kiddo, this old basket case has way more knowledge than you probably know of. And I know for a fact, that whatever is over there, is something I am more prepared for." He says.

Bobby claps Dean's shoulder a few times before heading towards the murky sky. Knowing he couldn't argue any further, Dean unenthusiastically drags himself back into the house. He is only at the front door when he hears complaining from the study.

"Well, _thanks_ for leaving me here to rot." Ruby deadpans. "You gonna tell me what the hell that was?"

"Honestly," Dean trudges into the room and plops into a chair. "I have no idea. Bobby went to go check it out, and left me here to deal with you." He says, unamused.

"Lovely." Ruby says.

The conversation dwindles to an end and the two of them awkwardly try to find something else to occupy their time. After a few moments, Ruby speaks up.

"I know you're wondering about why I've been helping you and Sam."

"You _think_? Sam disappeared once a week to see your sorry ass, thinking I didn't know. You didn't think maybe telling me the truth sooner would have prevented this whole situation?" Dean says.

"You think I would bother telling you, when you wouldn't believe a word I said anyway?" Ruby asks.

Dean pauses for a moment. "You have a point, I guess." He says.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Dean Winchester?" Ruby teases.

"Shut up." Dean says.

Another moment passes before the conversation starts up again.

"Yeah, why _are_ you helping us? Is it _really_ those human feelings you say you remember?" Dean asks.

"Yes. That, _and_ I want to be on the side that wins this war. You've stopped the world ending a few times before, so I figured it'd be smart to place my bets on you two." Ruby says.

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I took you as the rebellious type, but never as the smart type."

"Shut it." She replies.

The sound of shuffling and dragging in the kitchen ends their conversation. Dean quietly reaches for his gun before seeing that the intruder is Bobby. He had dragged a burnt, unconscious man a long distance, based on the earth on the man's heels. Bobby lowers the man with a pant and turns to Ruby.

"Looks like we've got you an angel." Bobby says.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're sure?" Dean asks, eyeing the unconscious man tied up in front of him.

"What other being would plummet to the earth from such a height, that it would be burned in the process?" Bobby deadpans.

"Good point." Dean replies.

A few moments drag by before Bobby impatiently grabs a large pail of water, and drenches the apparent angel. It sputters and gasps while frantically observing its new surroundings.

"Needed to speed things up." Bobby says to no one in particular.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The angel asks after composing itself slightly.

"Never mind that. Who and _what_ are you? We're pressed for time, so no rebuttals." Dean says.

The angel blinks water from its vessel's eyes and briefly gathers its answer.

"My name is Gadreel, I'm an angel of the lord."

Dean almost chuckles at the reply, as he instantly thinks of Castiel. Ruby scowls and folds her arms. Bobby raises his eyebrows at Dean, clearly expressing the response: "I told you so."

"Well Gadreel, care to explain why the hell you were thrown to the earth in a fiery comet?" Dean asks.

"I do not remember. I only recall the fall itself, as well as the universes' remarkable histories."

"Wait, there are other _universes_?"

"Dean, focus." Bobby says.

"Right, sorry. What do you mean 'you don't remember'?"

"What I mean, is that everything leading up to that moment is blank, or it does not exist."

Ruby and the two hunters furrow their eyebrows in confusion. Bobby nods his head towards the kitchen, signaling everyone -who wasn't bound to a chair- to follow. They didn't talk until they knew they were out of earshot.

"Well, now what?" Dean asks.

"No clue. I mean, this literally just fell from the sky. So I'm kind of making it up as we go along, at this point." Bobby says.

"I mean, he couldn't have forgotten that… Right?" Dean asks.

"..Maybe not forgotten, but erased from his mind." Ruby says.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asks.

"Rumor has it that angels are hardwired a certain way, unlike us demons." Ruby explains.

"Like a computer." Bobby says.

"Exactly." Ruby says.

"Wait, if that's true, that means it can be hacked or rewired somehow, right?" Dean asks.

"Theoretically. Now that you mention it, I do happen to know someone who would be able to help with that."

"Well, call them over. We'll have a couple laughs over some crispy wings."

"But unfortunately, I don't think he would be willing to help."

Dean and Bobby sigh in exasperation. "Of course." They say in unison.

" _But_ , lucky for us, I happened to peek in on some of his torture sessions a while back." Ruby adds with a smirk.

The two hunters raise their eyebrows with a clear lack of enthusiasm.

"What, a demon isn't allowed to get curious?" Ruby asks rhetorically.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's get to it." Bobby says.

"Before I can do that, I'm going to need a few things."

Dean and Bobby sigh. "Like what?" Bobby asks.

"For starters, something precise enough to poke and prod through Gadreel's winged headcase."

"How about a poker?" Dean suggests.

"Too long," Bobby says, "And I'm assuming a sewing needle is too small to work properly."

"Most likely." Ruby says.

Everyone ponders for a long, silent moment.

"Any chance we could get our hands on some acupuncture probes?" Dean asks.

"Do I look like an acupuncturist?" Bobby asks sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Ruby says to Dean before vanishing.

The two of them had just enough time to raise their eyebrows at one another before Ruby had returned. In her hands lay a pile of long silver needles in a small plastic box.

"These will work." She says, walking back to the study.

Screams and ringing simultaneously pierce the basement walls with each needle's prod and twist. Dean and Bobby could only take so much before deciding to wait it out in the safe room. The solid iron walls don't eliminate the shrieking completely, but it definitely takes the edge off.

The past 72 hours had been spent on mostly research and restless sleep. Dean is surprised that Sam has remained unconscious all this time; he actually is starting to worry. It had only been a few days, but Sam hasn't stirred. His eyes didn't even move once. His skin had also become slightly more flushed; Dean hopes it's only another withdrawal symptom.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Dean asks, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"You boys have been through quite a lot, and have made it out just fine. I don't think this time is any different than the others." Bobby says.

"But that's the thing, it is different. For all we know, we could be killing him, Bobby. He wasn't just addicted to your run-of-the-mill drug.. He was addicted to something tainted, something...unholy... If you want to use the correct term I guess." Dean says.

Bobby sighs. "The best we can do for now, is wait it out and do what we can. As long as Sam isn't giving up, neither are we." He says.

All of a sudden, the screams stop. Dean twists a finger in his ear to make sure he has not gone deaf. He looks to Bobby; something is wrong. Dean takes one last look at his brother before storming out into the open basement.

His eyes land on Ruby currently standing on the opposite side of the room, hovering over Gadreel's slumped vessel. Dean couldn't see much from his angle except for the blood trailing from the probes in his head.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him." Bobby says from behind him.

"He's not dead from what I can tell." Ruby says.

"How long is this exactly going to take? I mean, if you haven't noticed, we're on borrowed time." Dean says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Manipulation is a form of art, Dean. It can't be rushed. You of all people should know that." Ruby replies, beginning to twist one of the probes.

Dean grits his teeth and begins to turn around, when Gadreel suddenly begins to speak.

" _Uime_."

Dean furrows his eyebrows and slowly turns back around.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Dragon.. That's one of the nicknames they call us sometimes." Ruby says.

She twists the probe again.

" _Uls_."

Ruby stops in her tracks.

" _Dobitza de bogira._ "

"What did he say?" Dean asks.

"The end.."

"The end of..what?" Bobby asks.

"The end of reign."


	13. Chapter 13

"And by reign you mean..?" Bobby asks.

"God." Ruby replies.

Bobby and Dean soak up the new information in a brief silence; Dean huffs in amusement and defensively crosses his arms.

"Why is this big news anyway? It's not like He was there before; I see no difference."

"You're an idiot, you know that? _Who do you think runs this universe?_ No God, no universe." Ruby spits.

"Couldn't someone take his place? Like the King or Queen passing down the throne to the next best heir?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, assuming He isn't dead or going to die, or else, we're all goners." Ruby says.

"How so?" Bobby asks.

"Really? The fate of the universe could be _seconds_ from ending, and you're asking **_why?_** " Ruby says.

"Well, I figure if we know how His death might affect things, we can try to fully prevent the outcome." Bobby says.

"The stuff I told you was common knowledge, Idon't know every secret of the goddamn universe." Ruby says.

"Well you do have someone who might, right in front of you, you know." Bobby says, gesturing to Gadreel.

"Yeah, but at this pace, we might as well be dead. Any chance you could wake him up?" Dean asks.

"I'm a demon, not a miracle worker." Ruby says.

Bobby then wordlessly heads upstairs. He comes back down with the empty water bucket and heads over to a faucet in the corner. He mutters: "idjits" while the bucket fills up. After the bucket is full, he heaves it over to the angel and dumps it over its head. Gadreel shakes his head and spits a mixture of blood and water from his mouth.

"Is God dead?" Bobby asks, setting down the empty water bucket.

"From my knowledge, He is alive." Gadreel says.

"What were to happen if He somehow died?" Bobby asks.

"Is my father in trouble?" Gadreel asks.

"He might be. We need to know how to prepare." Bobby says.

Gadreel collects himself and sighs. "With god at the center of the universe, he is the main energy source. Without Him, the universe collapses."

Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Great."

"He isn't dead, because there is still light illuminating the skies." Gadreel adds.

Ruby, Bobby, and Dean turn their attention to the cellar windows. Despite the sun not shining brightly, the outside world is glumly lit by an overcast sky.

"Well that's good to know." Dean says.

"That might give us some more time for now, but we still need to keep plugging away." Bobby says.

"Well what now? I mean, it's not like we have access to heaven." Ruby says.

"There is a gate, I can take you there." Gadreel says.

"Just like that?" Dean asks.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you?" Gadreel asks.

"Yeah?"

"I assume you have good intentions, as I have heard many great things about you and your brother."

Dean furrows his eyebrows. "Not from the angels.. They don't have anything good to say about us. So from whom?"

"My Father."

Dean raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wait, what?" He asks. "Is this the same entity we are talking about here?"

"God cares about His children more than you are inclined to believe." Gadreel says.

Dean grits his teeth and tightly crosses his arms.

"Do you have contact with Him?" Bobby asks.

"Not directly, but I do hear from him in His garden from time to time." Gadreel says.

"When did you last hear from Him?" Bobby asks.

"It's been a while." Gadreel says.

"We need to figure out what's going on, and fast. Let's get geared up and head out." Bobby says.

Around an hour of confusing directions later, the four of them arrive at a small playground off of a side road. Bobby and Dean furrow their brows at one another before turning to the angel in the back seat.

"You're sure you've got the right place?" Dean asks.

"I can feel the energy radiating from the gates, I am positive we are in the right place." Gadreel says, looking out the window.

Dean raises his eyebrows and steps out of the car; everyone else follows suit. Upon observing the oddly deserted area, he notices a sandbox, where a very intricate pattern had been drawn into the sand. Sitting on a bench next to the sandbox, a sole middle-aged woman watching the nearby scenery.

"I never realized how much of an inconvenience it was to drive. I apologize for not having my wings." Gadreel says.

Not knowing how the angel fell, Bobby and Dean kept silent and beeline for the trunk arsenal. They holster some handguns and grab some angel blades, not quite knowing what to expect.

"So what's the plan exactly? Head in, guns blazing?" Dean asks.

"We really don't know what we're up against, so I would stay nonchalant as possible until we figure out what's going on." Bobby suggests.

"Good point, do we bring Rosemary?" Dean asks.

"It wouldn't be too kindly looked upon, so I say we keep her outside the gates for lookout. If needed, we could always bring her up to help." Bobby says.

Dean closes the trunk and locks the Impala before heading over to the rest of their crew. They had apparently wandered off to converse with the woman on the bench. From the looks of it, things had gotten a bit heated.

"Heaven is closed for renovation right now, you'll have to return later." The woman says firmly.

"And _you_ ," The woman directs her attention to Ruby. "Are never welcome in our Father's home."

Dean and Bobby close in on the gathering and nonchalantly reach for the hilts of their angel blades.

"Care to explain what the fuss is about?" Dean asks.

"No business to _you_ , Winchester. Now you and your friends best be on your way, before you're forced to leave." The woman says.

"And since _when_ is heaven ever renovated?" Bobby asks.

"New orders are in place, and no interferences will be tolerated." The woman says.

"Orders from _God?_ " Dean asks.

"In a way, yes. One last warning, I suggest you leave before this playground is slathered with your insides." She says.

"My sister, we need to pass. We do not want to cause anything. I can assure you, that it _is_ an emergency." Gadreel reasons.

"What part of 'no interruptions' escapes your understanding? Leave, **_now_**." The woman says.

"You know what?" Dean begins, slowly walking towards the woman. "We're not asking."

He slides out his angel blade, causing her to do the same. Simultaneously, everyone else but Gadreel follows.

"Is this necessary?" Gadreel asks.

"Only if she won't cooperate, and it seems we have little choice." Bobby says.

Dean looks back at Ruby, signaling a silent command, before he charges at the woman. Before he can make a full attack, brief screeching pierces his eardrums and he winces slightly. He blocks the angel's move to stab his stomach while also trying to get the upper hand. Behind him he hears a series of clanking and grunting, and then suddenly, a scream. Then another. Before he can notice, Bobby grabs his arm and he is running beside Gadreel towards Heaven's gates.

Just before they are enveloped in a mixture of sand, clouds, and light, Dean takes one last glance back at the fight behind him. He catches Ruby's eye just before a flash of orange erupts from her vessel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Please note that I am not racist in any way, as I believe in equality for all. I apologize in advance if anyone is offended by anything that is written. Feedback is always appreciated, so please let me know if it unnecessary for the story.**

* * *

Once the foggy mixture settles, they see that the scenery around them has changed. They are no longer at the small park, instead they face a long, bare corridor. It is painted with bright hues of white, light grey, and lights from an unknown source. The lights somehow make the pale colors increasingly brighter, but tolerable. Lining the hallway is a multitude of doors, each one inscribed with at least one name and two dates.

"So.. this is heaven?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Gadreel says, hurrying the hunters along wordlessly. "We need to hurry, we probably don't have much time before-"

Suddenly an angel appears straight in their path, then another, and another.

"Going somewhere brother?" The angel in front asks, assuming battle stance.

"Please, we do not ask for trouble." Gadreel concedes, raising his hands defensively.

"I assume you do, bringing these filthy humans here." The angel says.

"Wow, rude." Dean says.

"Who are you? I do not recognize you." The angel says, dismissing Dean's comment.

"Never mind that right now, there seem to be more pressing things at stake." Gadreel says.

"The only thing here that is pressing, is you." The angel says.

"I beg to differ." Bobby adds.

"No one asked you, mortal. Silence." One of the other angels says.

Bobby deadpans but remains quiet for the sake of moving past the angel barricade.

"Where is our Father? I must see him immediately." Gadreel says.

"Haven't you been paying attention? He is long gone. He doesn't care for us anymore." The angel in front says.

"That is not true, he never left." Gadreel says.

"Not to crash your little parade, but he has. But not to worry, because someone else has stepped in." The angel says.

"Well that explains everything." Dean mutters.

"That may be so, but there's still something wrong. I need to see our Father, now." Gadreel says.

"Something _wrong_? Brother, everything is right! The savior who has stepped in, promises to fulfill all the things our Father never did." One of the other angels says.

"I wouldn't be too sure." Dean says.

"What would you know? You impotent little gnat." The other angel says.

"We cracked open your buddy's brain here, and know some things you may not know. If you don't believe me, by all means, crack it open yourself. Of course, if you _can_. We're not here to destroy your sanctuary or whatever." Dean says.

"As if." Another angel says.

"You don't need Him, we don't need Him. We can show you something better. Come, my brother, abandon these apes and join us." The other angel says, extending a hand.

"Only if you allow them-" Gadreel gestures to Dean and Bobby "-to come with me. I can assure you, that they mean no harm unless if provoked to do so." He says.

"As it is, humans are not permitted on the premises unless if they have moved onto their personal heavens." The angel says.

"He might be asking, but we aren't." Dean says, sliding out his angel blade.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice says from around the corner.

A short, stocky man emerges from an adjacent hallway, empty handed and unreadable. Despite his thinning hair, his head appears full, like a cheap, stale knockoff of Will Ferrell. Unlike the angels, he wears a soft brown cardigan on top of a pale blue dress shirt. As he enters the scene unfolding, all eyes are drawn to his existence.

"Sir, I am so sorry we have disturbed you." The angel in front apologizes frantically. "We didn't mean to distract you from your work, we were just escorting everyone to their proper places."

"Nonsense, there will be no need. These two hunters will be a perfect addition to my plans, they may enter." The man says as he places a hand on the angel's shoulder. "As for Gadreel over there.."

With a flick of his hand, Gadreel completely disappears into thin air. The room stills momentarily with tension. Dean grips tightly onto the hilt of his blade, preparing for a fight.

"You two can follow me, the rest of you, disperse to your previous positions. I can take it from here." The man says.

* * *

Gadreel holds his aching head as he forces himself off of the Earth. The world spins viciously around him as he tries to gather the scene in front of him. The friendly demon from before had been thrown onto the ground as if she were the filth she was supposed to be. Gadreel had begun to grow an affinity for her; a shame she had to waste away. Just like he likely would be about to.

He stiffens at the sound of his siblings approaching behind him.

"We have been waiting for you, brother."

* * *

The man leads Dean and Bobby into a dark, empty, brick-walled room. He stands in front of one of the walls while the two hunters stand rigidly a few feet away from him.

"Dean Winchester. The least likely person I'd expect to come charging in here. Without his lumbering sidekick as well." The man says.

"Let's cut the monologue crap, okay? We're not here for small talk." Dean says.

The man sighs exasperatedly "You never were the sharing and caring type."

"Where is God?" Dean asks.

" _That_ is a good question. One I have been wondering for many years." The man says.

"I'm not here to play your games." Dean says.

"And I'm not playing any." The man says. "If I wanted to play games, you would be running around like headless chickens right about now."

"You don't think that's what we've been doing this whole time?" Bobby asks, his voice rising with anger.

"I mean, I haven't been watching you, so I really don't know nor care. Do you really think I'm stepping up God's plans for _you_?" The man says with a chuckle.

"And what is 'stepping up' supposed to mean?" Dean asks.

"I was just about to explain. Sit." The man says.

As if they have a choice, Dean and Bobby are suddenly frozen into place by an invisible force once again.

"And I also want these traitors to be reminded of what their 'precious beings' have done to our Father's wondrous creation." The man says, slightly louder.

Metal bars ascend from the floor as if it were a liquid, until a row of cells fills an empty wall. Inside each are dozens of angels, most of them familiar from months before. In the dead center, Castiel. Dean and Bobby instantly lock eyes with him.

"And what about all of the terrible things _we_ have done to our Father's creations?" Castiel asks.

"Ours had purposes, righteous purposes." The man says.

"You call this righteous?" Hannah asks.

"When you will see the final result, maybe you'll change your mind. Well, you probably won't see it anyway." The man says.

The man turns back to face Dean and Bobby, ignoring the angels glaring at his backside. With the wave of his hand, the scenery around them changes to a leafy landscape. A nude couple wanders aimlessly through the shrubbery until multiple disembodied whispers stop them in their tracks.

" _Eat the forbidden fruit."_

Snakes slither out from behind a tree in front of them, and swarm the couple, who seem unalarmed. The woman glances at her significant other before picking a gleaming apple from the tree. She takes a large bite to satisfy her famished mind; she soaks it in wordlessly. Her significant other gently takes the apple from her grasp and takes a bite without hesitation.

"Adam and Eve?" Bobby asks.

"The first original sin." The man in the cardigan states.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Dean deadpans.

"You were doomed and flawed from the start. You gave into temptation, even though you were specifically ordered not to do so." The man says.

"But you know what's different?" Castiel asks, standing up from his cell bench. "Humans are brave enough to question and venture. _You_ , and your followers, are bound; sheep."

"No, Castiel. If humans were smart enough, they would realize that orders are meant to be followed for a reason." The man says.

"They are a growing species, they learn from evolution. That's the power of free will, which is what our Father wanted for them. You and your kind don't learn, as we always go through the same battles and consequences. You are stagnant." Inias says.

"Unlike the others, Inias, I _have_ learned. This time, for a fact, I know exactly what needs to be done and how my plans will not be foiled." The man says with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Bobby says.

"I'm not wishing you any luck to try and stop me, it's not like you'll need it anyway. Anyway, back to your worst hits tour." The man says.

The scene around them warps to a dry cotton field, filled with laboring slaves. Their heavy clothing is dripping with sweat as they continuously pick seed after seed. Luring over them are numerous white men dressed in higher class dress shirts and overalls. Each of them hold a long whip.

"The American civil war. The war that _literally_ tore a country in half. Mind you, this is one of many throughout the _globe_. You turned on your own species, segregated yourselves because you were 'different'. Seeing the scene itself, do I need to mention more?" The stocky man says, gesturing behind him.

The crack of a whip hitting flesh quickly grabs Bobby and Dean's attention. One of the slaves is bent over in excruciating pain as an overseer stands over him expectantly.

"Don't make me say it again, you piece of garbage. No breaks. Get your ass moving!" The overseer says.

The scene switches to a dimly lit underground coal mine. In the small confined area are groups of working miners, covered in coal and dirt fragments. Moving beams of light project from each of their hard hats as they work.

"Global Warming and the destruction of our Father's creations, plural." The man says.

The scene shifts again, this time to the gates before Auschwitz I.

"More death and segregation of your own kind."

They transport to a bloodied battlefield across a desecrated Iraqi city.

"War, more death, segregation."

The man snaps his fingers and they are all instantly back in the dark brick room they had started in. The room is silent with no change in attitude.

"Must I say more?" He says, clasping his hands together.

"Oh _please_ , go on." Dean says sarcastically.

The man chuckles. "You know, I kind of like you. It's a shame you don't see what we see."

"Oh I see it, I see _all_ of it. I see all of the crap our species has done and still does, but it doesn't mean you're any better than us." Dean says.

"Oh, I believe it does. We are God's chosen." The man says.

"The way you locked up your own kind over here? It's the same thing we did and still do. So you're wrong, sorry to tell you." Bobby says.

"I see what you're getting at, but _you're actually_ wrong. God's chosen cannot be flawed, they must be ideal. These runts are, what they are." The man says. "I'm not really sure why I'm arguing with you, it's pointless. Although at least you have some more hindsight."

The man silently disappears momentarily and returns with an unconscious Sam in his stubby arms. He grunts and tosses his limp body to the floor.

"What the _**hell?!**_ " Bobby exclaims, trying with all of his might to move his frozen body.

"Don't you _dare_ , make another move on him you son of a bitch." Dean growls.

"Oh, don't worry, he doesn't feel a thing anyway. He won't and neither will you once I'm done."

"If you so lay a _hand_ on them, I will make _sure_ you will never walk again." Castiel says, gripping his cell bars tightly.

"A threat you will never deliver, because it will be the same for you and your pack." The man says.

"Like we won't put up a fight?" Another angel says.

"You won't even have the chance." The man says. "Now to initiate phase two."

He closes his eyes and concentrates for a brief moment before expectantly opening them again. He furrows his brows at his audience in front of him.

"Oh, that's right. You terrestrial monkeys can't hear a thing that's going on. Let me amp up the volume." The man says.

Suddenly the room is filled with a mixture of sounds signifying agonizing pain, causing Dean and Bobby to feel sick to their stomachs. They look up to the angels to see their faces had been painted in horror and shock. Several embrace one another while others frantically try to find a way out of the containment cells.

"Our Father had a plan, you monster!" Hannah says, human tears filling to the brim.

"As if. If he did, the world wouldn't be the way it was." The man says, turning to the three hunters, who had just crumpled to the floor in excruciating pain. "What you and your entire species is feeling right now, is all of the effects you did to the Earth, just sped up a bit. I also added a little extra special something for you three, since you only make the planet ten times worse, just by existing."

Dean and Bobby clutch their throats as the room boils and depletes of oxygen. As they grasp for whatever life is remaining, they turn to each other and then to Sam. Despite being completely unconscious, Sam is writhing and choking on the same air Dean and Bobby are breathing. They both uselessly try to move to Sam, but are still restrained by an invisible grip. Dean whines audibly as he struggles. The man chuckles before turning back to the caged angels.

"Who's better now?" He asks.

Suddenly the room violently shakes and becomes unbearably bright. Dean and Bobby cover their ears as a high pitched ringing slowly increases in volume. The angels and the short man widen their eyes as they stare straight into the source of the light. As everything in the room returns back to its original state, Bobby and Dean open their eyes.

"...Chuck?"

"Metatron, we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Metatron asks.

"I could ask the same, as I haven't seen or heard you in a few millennia." Chuck says.

Metatron chuckles. "Wait, this is a joke, right?"

"Nope." Chuck says.

He snaps his fingers and the three hunters gasp simultaneously. The onlooking angels silence in astonishment. Bobby and Dean slowly stand up and keep their eyes on the prophet in front of them.

"There's very few individuals who have that intensity of power.." Castiel says.

"..Father?" Metatron asks.

"Your one and only." Chuck says.

A mixture of emotions fill the room and the deafening silence returns.

"Where-?" Dean asks.

"How?!" Metatron asks.

"I haven't disappeared like you think I have," Chuck says, meeting everyone in the eye. "I've been here the whole time, waiting and watching. Your prayers, calls, requests, nothing has gone on read. I listen to everyone and everything, but there are reasons I haven't stepped in much, that you wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Dean says defiantly.

"It's better that I save an explanation for another time. For now, I believe there are bigger things to wrap up." Chuck replies.

He slowly approaches the confused and broken angel in front of him and stares deep into his essence.

"What do you think gave you the right to hurt my precious children?" Chuck says, the calmness not leaving his voice.

"They are ruining all of your other creations, Father. I only did this for you." Metatron says, his voice cracking.

"If something that drastic were occuring, I would have stepped in. As I did when the seals were broken and when Lucifer almost settled into his new vessel." Chuck explains.

"Wait, that was you? I thought that Cas-" Dean begins.

"Castiel had a part in helping you, yes, but I sent you all back to safety. I implanted memories in the angels' minds so they wouldn't question how you arrived back home. After all, I didn't want another pointless search after me, when other things are of higher importance." Chuck says.

"What is more important than spending time with you, Father?" Inias asks.

"You. You and the universe itself. You live here, and it's your job to take care of what you can." Chuck says, turning to them with a warm smile. "I will always love you and be there for you, but I can't hold your hand the whole way, my children. You must spread your wings, and fly."

He turns back to the hunters. "Your job is done here, you can go home. And for helping as much as you do, I'll send a complimentary gift basket."

The jail cells vanish back into the floors, causing instant noises of relief among the flock. Chuck turns to the angels with his hands clasped behind his back.

"My children, all of you, you are free. Go tend to your needs, and don't regret loving all of my creations." He says.

Among the soft chatter around him, a blaring alarm goes off in Castiel's head. He quickly flies elsewhere before anyone can take notice of his absence. On the opposite side of the room, Bobby and Dean assess each other for signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks.

Bobby lightly clears his throat. "Peachy, where's Sam?"

"He's right-" Dean turns to the empty spot where Sam had just laid a moment ago. Before he can say another word, Chuck appears beside them.

"Part of the complimentary gift basket is in process as we speak. Don't worry, Sam is safe and well. You have a few minutes before everything takes action, so I suggest you support your friend at the moment, as he needs it." Chuck says.

The two of them are returned to the once blood-free park grounds. Instantly upon arrival, they spot a familiar trench-coated angel slumped over Gadreel's lifeless body.

\--

 _Minutes earlier_

Castiel surveyed the red spotted grass blades until his eyes came across Gadreel, laying still several feet away. He ran to his brother and carefully raised his body at a slight angle. Gadreel opened his eyes weakly. Blood stained his vessel's clothing, dried blood surrounded where the gashes once bled, and a very weak flow of wet crimson still coated some areas. Gadreel blinked slowly and struggled to take a breath.

"Gadreel.." Cas said, tears partly clouding his vision.

"Castiel, always an honorary soldier, too good for his garrison. What an honor to be graced with in my final moments." Gadreel said.

Cas smiled sadly and put a firm but comforting grip on Gadreel's shoulder.

"You have fought well, you deserve to rest." Castiel said.

"It was only because of you, my brother. You showed me the greatness of this world, in the short time I have known you. You gave me hope." Gadreel said.

"And you gave me faith in those who seemed irredeemable, thank you." Cas said.

Gadreel sighed in both content and exhaustion before leaning back into his brother's arms. He glanced up at him one last time before inhaling his last breath.

"I will never forget you, Castiel."

\--

"Cas?!" Dean shouts as they run to his crumpled body.

He sniffles deeply in return and uprights himself to look at his friends face to face.

"Cas?" Dean asks.

Cas sniffles again before focusing on his shoes.

"He's gone." Cas says hoarsely.

He looks up and Dean and Bobby's hearts instantly shatter. His cheeks are soaked with tears and his facial expression almost resembles a younger Sam's, only somehow even sadder. His previously bright blue eyes are now dark and widened, but also shrunken and bloodshot.

Dean wasn't the type to offer hugs, but the poor thing looked like a kicked child. Hell, he didn't even know how Cas knew the guy, but he had never seen something, not human, so broken.

Without a word, he walks over to where Cas stood and hugs him tightly. He doesn't let go until a blink brings him back to a different reality.

\--

 **Epilogue**

"It was a miracle. I can't even believe I'm saying that, but it was. All of those church loving hippies were right all along; He was there, He was listening...

In these past few months, I've had a hard time accepting that God actually cared. I mean, considering the circumstances… you get the picture.

Every single day, I've been grateful. I wasn't really the praying type, and I'm pretty sure my younger self would be laughing at me, but I've been giving gratitude, every day.

Things have slowly gotten back to what they used to be so long ago, only it's even better. There are even times I have to pinch myself to make sure it's all real.

Sam has been walking and talking as if nothing ever happened, even though he remembers everything. He's actually happy. A couple months after we were zapped however far into the future, he found a girl. He's even considering buying a house or moving in with her.

I guess you can say we were finally given the apple pie life. Even though we still go hunting whenever the paths cross, it's nothing like before. It isn't an obligation, but actually just something we decided we wanted to keep in our lives. Just like I couldn't live without what others consider a hunk of metal, and you couldn't live without someone else by your side, hunting hasn't just become essential, bit something we couldn't live without.

And if it stays that way, then that's fine by me." Dean says.

Castiel smiles for the first time in ages.

"You did it Dean, you made it." He says.

"No Cas, _we_ made it." Dean says.

The two of them watch the children play from their park benches in a brief and comfortable silence.

"So, what now?" Cas asks, his eyes not leaving the playground.

Dean pauses for a moment before answering.

"We live the life we never had."


End file.
